The Archer in the woods
by The Lost Mystic Ranger
Summary: Just after Morticon's destruction, a young lady stumbled across an injured warrior named Koragg. She showed him pity and took him into her home to heal him, but what she couldn't remember was that she was once this man's niece. She was Archer (Anita) Langtree Clare's' sister... (Note: Anita has blonde hair not brown and is the same age as Clare)
1. Chapter 1

The Archer in the woods 1

Name: Archer (Anita Langtree)

Age: 22

Looks: Mousy brown hair, dark brown eyes and freckles.

Personality: Kind, caring, positive, brave and courageous.

* * *

_Prologue: Niella's POV_

It was the great battle. We were preparing to go into battle when I heard Clare mumbling something to her sister, Anita. Anita was only two and Clare had just turned three. Udonna put her hand on my arm as she joined us in the living room of the cottage I shared with my daughters and husband, Mathius.

"Niella, what are you going to do with Clare and Anita? I can care for them while the fight is going on if you like." Udonna offered as I covered her hand with one of mine.

"Thank you, Udonna. I would like that very much." I whispered with a heavy heart. I looked at my daughters, barely able to stop myself from crying as I thought of what could happen to them. I watched as Mathius return from the village with Leanbow, Daggeron, Calindor and the others. He walked over to me with a brave smile and gently kissed my forehead.

"It's nearly time." He whispered and I nodded, Udonna was with Leanbow trying to calm baby Bowen before the battle began. I knelt next to my daughters and they smiled up at me.

"Come on, my dears. You're going to stay with your Aunt Udonna while Mummy and Daddy go with Uncle Leanbow and the others." They had no idea what was to happen but they nodded with smiles. Clare got up and took her sister's hand. I picked them both up and hugged them tightly fearing that it would be the last time I would see them.

"Be good." I whispered to them and kissed them goodbye. Mathius did the same then handed them over to Udonna. Leanbow kissed his son and wife goodbye before we left for battle.

"Bye Mummy! Bye Daddy!" Clare called waving. Anita waved smiling and I waved back with tears in full flow down my cheeks...

_Prologue: Third Person_

The warriors had battled their last, Daggeron had taken Bowen to safety, Udonna was looking after her nieces when she found Niella and Leanbow and the entrance to the gate. She told Clare to hide with her sister while she went to her husband and sister. Clare kept her sister hidden but some Hidiacs found them. The Hidiacs pulled the two out of their hiding spot and tried to take them to the Underworld but a warrior destroyed the Hidiacs as Niella closed the gate and perished.

"Niella!" Udonna sobbed then heard Clare crying. The warrior that had saved them had taken Anita with him as payment for his services. Udonna took the last remaining piece of her older sister and ran to her niece.

"Where's your sister?" she asked wiping Clare's cheeks gently.

"The man took her." Clare sobbed and that was the last time they saw Anita...


	2. Chapter 2

The Archer in the woods 2

It was a normal day. I woke up in my house, a tree converted into a small house, and smiled. Ever since Hunter, the man who took me in as a two-year old, died on a trip in the mystic forest where we lived I had felt free. Today was special. Today was my birthday.

"Happy Birthday Archer." I said to myself and got up and changed into my favourite shirt and skirt. I had grown up wearing gypsy style clothing and I loved it. Today on my twenty-second birthday I was going to go out and gather some flowers and some of my favourite fruit. Stickleberries. I put my black cloak on and picked up a basket. I took a deep breath feeling nervous. I hadn't gone out of the house for a while then decided to take my bow and arrow with me.

"Ok, so I'm just going to collect some flowers and some berries. Nothing more nothing less." I told myself then walked out my house and down the small unmarked path to a small bush of berries near a patch of wild tiger lilies. I smiled and started to gather flowers and berries. Then I heard someone groaned. I looked up and saw nothing. Confused I stood up properly and grabbed my bow.

"Who's there?" I asked drawing an arrow out of my quiver looking round with narrow eyes.

"Help... me..." My eyes came it rest on the body of a wounded knight in purple armour. My eyes widened in shock as I gasped and put my weapons away, picked up my basket and hurried over to him.

"What happened to you?" I asked him turning him over. He was unlike any man I had ever seen, it was like he couldn't get out of his armour. I panicked and got up, tied my basket to my hip then told him.

"It's alright; I'm going to take you home to help." He was already unconscious so there was no reason for me to be talking. I put one arm round his waist and put one of his arms round my neck and helped him limp to my home. When we got there I laid him down on my bed and ran quickly to get a bowl and a cloth. He was strangely familiar to me as I looked back over at him he was rolling his head from side to side slightly mumbling.

"Udonna... Bowen... Niella... Clare... Anita..." I grabbed a stool, rested the cloth and bowl on it then walk over to him. I placed the stool on the ground then knelt next to him. I gently shook his shoulder and he awoke with a start making a grab for his sword. I placed a firm steady hand on his as he was about to remove his sword.

"I'm not going to harm you. I'm going to help you." I told him steadily with a kind but stern voice. He looked at me for a moment before letting go of his sword.

"Why would you help me? I nearly killed you." I smiled slightly then shook my head.

"You must have me confused with someone else. Now, stay still. This may hurt a bit." I told him picking up my bowl dabbing the cloth in the water then gently dabbing the cloth on the wound on his leg making him wince gasp in pain. I put the bowl down on the stool then took his hand.

"When it hurts just squeeze my hand as much as you want." He nodded then I started administrating medicine. By the end of it I could no longer feeling my fingers and I think I may have had a broken pinky.

"You have been very kind. Thank you." He seemed to have a smile in his voice as I peeled his finger away from mine and packed my things away. I smiled kindly at him and told him.

"Don't thank me. I had to help you. It was the right thing to do." The knight got to his feet with ease then picked up his sword and shield. He bade me goodbye as I walked with him to the door.

"You're sure you'll be alright?" I asked him and he nodded. I smiled slightly then hugged him goodbye. He awkwardly patted my back then disappeared in a dark seal. I sighed.

"Time to go back out and get the things you originally went to get." I told myself getting my things again. I put the hood of my cloak up and walked to where I had been. I hummed a tune I had heard in my childhood then heard laughing and cheering. I looked up and saw a gathering of people. I panicked and ducked into the bush.

"Did anybody else just hear that?" A girl asked probably referring to the bush rustling. _Oh dear! Please don't come over, please don't come over... _I thought clutching my basket to my chest.

"Yeah it came from over there." Another voice said and I crossed my fingers hoping not to be seen. A twig snapped to me but not from outside. It was next to me in the bush. I looked at saw a, well, I wasn't entirely sure what it was. I jumped and mouthed him to go away. He stood up and the people on the outside of the bush sighed.

"It's only Phineas." A kind voice said and I sighed.

"What was only me?" Phineas asked. I looked up at him and tried not to gag. The smell coming off him was sickening. The others laughed and Phineas leapt from the bush. I sighed slightly and squeaked as I found a spider on my hand. _Don't scream. What ever you do don't scream. _I thought trying to resist the urge to jump up and freak out. I didn't like spiders.

"Hey, wait. Looks like someone lost a bow." I patted my hip trying to find my bow and discover it gone. I gritted my teeth, clutched my basket then got out of the bush, shuddering as I flicked off spiders and cobwebs and leaves as I went.

"I hate spiders." I muttered getting the cobwebs off my hood and basket. There was silence from behind me then someone cleared their throat. I looked towards them and was given wary looks. I waved slightly then shifted my feet a little nervously.

"Um... Hello." A girl in blue stepped forward and asked.

"Are you alright?" I nodded then realised they probably didn't see it then confirmed it. She looked at me then at the bow in the hands of a boy in yellow.

"Is this yours?" He asked showing me the bow. Again I confirmed and he gave me my bow.

"Thank you." I said softly then bowed slightly to them before walking away from them as fast as I could without seeming rude. As soon as I got out of eye sight I put my basket on the ground then checked if I left anything behind. I had got everything. I smiled and put down my hood. I was safe from the unknown ones from before.

"Hey! You with the bow and arrows!" A voice called. I quickly put my hood back up, drew my bow and whipped round to fire at the owner of the voice when I found a girl in pink.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked urgently narrowing my gaze at her. She had short dark hair with a green strip in it and she resembled the girl who was dressed in blue from before. She put up her hands and promised me she wasn't going to hurt me. I hesitated then lowered my bow.

"My name is Vida, I'm the pink mystic ranger." She told me and I glared at her.

"I don't care what you are, I care about who you are." The corners of her mouth twitch upwards. She lowered her hands then put out one for me to shake. I extended mine and shook hers.

"I'm Archer. I'm the Lone Archer of the Mystic Forest, healer to the injured warrior and enemy to the cruel." I told her proudly. Hunter had given me the titles when I had passed the tests he and some of the other forest dwellers had set me. I didn't know they were tests at the time!

"That's quite the title, Archer. I hope you don't mind me asking but, what were you doing in the bush?" I tried to stifle my laughter as I covered my mouth.

"I didn't mean to hide in the bush. It's just I got a little scared when I saw all of you and hid. I don't go out much, you see." I told her a little embarrassed. she smiled and walked to my side.

"Why don't you come meet the others? Then you won't get so scared." I denied politely then explained that I needed to return home. She nodded sadly then bade me goodbye. I thought for a minute before calling to her picking up the biggest and brightest flower in my basket.

"Vida wait!" I called and she stopped turning to face me. I put the flower in the palm of my hand and blew it to her. I wasn't very skilled when it came to household magic but I was a very powerful warrior when it came to magic in battle. Vida smiled and thanked me before leaving then I returned to my home with my things...


	3. Chapter 3

The Archer in the woods 3

_Vida's POV_

I thought about Archer for the next couple of hours after meeting her. She seemed familiar.

"Vida, what did you do after you ran after the person from the bush?" Maddie asked when we arrived back at Rootcore. I smiled slightly then said.

"Her name is Archer and she's actually pretty nice." The others looked at me as if waiting for me to elaborate. I shrugged and asked.

"What? She is!" I asked looking honest and confused. Clare put down her mother's headband and asked.

"Did you see what she looks like?" I thought back to Archer. The only part of her that I saw was her hair. Her blonde wavy, a little dirty, hair.

"No, not really. She has blonde hair but that's all I saw, she put her hood back up before she turned round and nearly skewered me." I chuckled at the memory. After that she seemed to soften. She spoke to me as if I was a friend from another time.

"V! Wake up!" Maddie snapped shaking my shoulder. I snapped out of my deep thought.

"Sorry! Just daydreaming I guess." I smiled at them then remembered the flower she had given me. I pulled it out of my pocket and smiled at it. It seemed to smile back at me.

"She gave this to me before I left her." Udonna looked at it strangely then asked.

"May I see that?" I nodded and handed it to her gently. Udonna examined it carefully then Clare looked at it. She grinned and put her hand on my arm.

"I think Archer considers you to be a friend!" She grinned and I cocked an eyebrow with the others.

"How come? They've only just met." Xander asked and the others nodded. I thought for a moment. Archer acted like a very trusting, very kind and very naive. Udonna handed me back my flower then said.

"There is an age old tradition in the mystic realm that when someone considers another to be a friend they give them a flower to show that. It's not been practised for centuries so it's sort of strange for someone her age to be doing it." I smiled slightly at the flower then placed the stem in to my pocket so the head was still on show. I looked at Chip he seemed confused.

"What's up Chip?" Nick asked noticing too. Chip creased his forehead in confusion then said.

"Didn't anyone but me notice her voice?" We looked at each other and shook our heads, apart from Clare who nodded.

"It sounded familiar to me. Really familiar." She said and Chip nodded. Then it clicked in his head.

"That's it! I know where I've heard that voice before!" He said then took us to the crystal ball, flipped out his wand then showed us a memory of a day at Rootcore.

_"Guys, I'm going to check something outside for a minute." Chip said walking outside. He stopped outside then the voice of someone singing floated into the vision._

_"The time was yours and mine, and we were wild and free, and remember, please remember me." Chip looked round then followed the voice till her reached the bushes just outside of Rootcore. Then a girl who looked exactly like Clare only with freckles was sat singing as she writing on a pad of paper. Chip grinned and pushed through the pushes making the girl look up frightened then grab her basket and run as fast as she could away from him._

_"Hey! Wait! I only wanted to talk!" Chip called in false hope but the girl kept running until she was out of sight._

We all looked at Clare and Udonna. Clare was staring at her aunt looking for an answer but Udonna just stared at the ball saying only one thing.

"Anita..."...

_Archer/Anita's POV_

I arrived home and put my flowers in a vase. I couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't home any more. I put my stickleberries in a bowl then washed them. I stopped for a minute looking out the window. I noticed something, or someone, was standing in my front garden. I stopped washing the berries, dried my hands and walked to the front door.

"I'm seeing things. There's no one in my front garden. I'm just being..." I stopped talking as if words were yet to be taught to me. In the garden was someone I had heard about but never thought really existed. The White Sorceress. I stared at her like a fish. Hunter never told me she was real. He had just told me to be wary bout her. That she would come and get me if I didn't do as I was told.

"Hunter what did I do?" I asked looking up at the sky before closing the front door and leaning against it. All of my life spent working, hiding, living in the shadows was starting to feel like a whole other person as I felt my chest burn right where my heart was. I clutched at it and winced feeling pain echo round inside of me. In my head I saw flashes of a past I never knew and it hurt! I yelped in pain and slid down the door. The burning eased as I grabbed a wet cloths and pressed it to the skin above my collar bone. This had never happened before. Well, not to me anyway. I had happened to Hunter before he died because he was trying to tell me about my parents. I got to my feet and walked to the window to see if she was still out there. She was gone.

"That was odd." I mumbled then got back to my chores...


	4. Chapter 4

The Archer in the woods 4

I took a list of what was needed. A lot was needed. I groaned and itched my newest of scars. My concentration had been off since my run in with Vida and her friends. I needed to focus or I'd be more scars and bruises than flesh.

"I hope this won't take long." I muttered grabbing my cloak and basket. Two weeks ago I had an encounter with the Mystic Force and I was still weary about going outside. I stepped outside and looked round then closed the door. _Breathe. In then out. In then out. _I reminded myself then walked down the path. I checked my list; Minor Root, lightning-flower heads and mint. Should of been easy to get.

"Hello." A kind voice said from behind me. I jumped then looked behind me. Behind me was The White Sorceress. I squeaked and wished I was invisible. The sorceress seemed to sense my fear and softly smiled in a reassuring way.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You have no fear of that." She said and I nodded slightly. My fear of her wasn't gone completely as I put out my shaking hand and stuttered.

"I-I'm Ar-Archer." The sorceress took my hand gently then shook it causing me to smile slightly.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are. You're the White Sorceress." I said timidly. She smiled slightly then took a step forward saying.

"My name is Udonna." I nodded and took a step back. The stories Hunter told me filled my head as I looked at Udonna. She didn't seem the type to harm anyone unless they harmed her or someone she loved.

"There's no need to be frightened of me. I'm not here to harm you. I'm just out gathering supplies like you most probably are." She chuckled slightly as I looked down embarrassed by my foolishness.

"Hunter always said that a well stocked supply cupboard would give you rewards in the future." I mumbled and smiled slightly. Udonna grinned and offered to help me. I was grateful for the help as I always got electrocuted when I tried to gather lightning-flower heads. I felt more at home when I talked to Udonna who shared interesting stories with me and I told her about my life as the lone archer.

"One time when I was about nine, Hunter told me to try and get a flag from one of the highest trees in the forest by climbing it. By the end I ended up hanging upside down on a tree branch hoping it wouldn't brake under my weight." I giggled the last part as Udonna said.

"This Hunter sounds like an extremely strict mentor. But what about your parents?" I stopped picking minor root and sighed sadly.

"I never knew them. Hunter told me that my mother was a clumsy, bumbling, worthless and incompetent sorceress who died sealing something with a spell that killed her. My father... Hunter said horrible things about him as well. I don't really want to repeat them." I whispered hoping not to think about the stories I was told about them. Udonna gently touched my hand and said.

"I'm sure they weren't the things Hunter said they were and I'm sure they loved you very much." I shrugged and finished gathering my things in silence. I should of done something else rather than talk about them.

"Well, I've got everything." I said quietly. Udonna nodded confirming that she had completed her list as well. We stood facing each other before I hesitantly put out my hand again saying.

"Thank you for helping me and it was very nice to meet you." Udonna nodded looking a little crest fallen then offered to accompany me home. I declined saying I didn't want to keep her from her family back home then started to leave. I knew it was only a matter of time before I met Udonna again so I sighed and turned to find her still there.

"I-I hope to see you again one day soon." I called to her and she nodded smiling slightly.

"I hope that too." She called back then disappeared in a glitter of white sparkles. I shuddered then went home...

**Two days later:**

I was sat on my bed really annoyed with myself that I hadn't done something useful then it snapped. I got up and grabbed my bow and arrow. I was going to practise archery without getting hurt this time. If I couldn't do something useful I was going to do something practical. I had a special place for my archery. A small clearing with enchanted stumps that would act as targets if you asked them to. It was where I trained as I child.

"Archer's back!" One of the stumps cheered causing the others to do too. I forced a grin then greeted them cheerfully.

"Hello stumps. I need your help. Could you-" they knew what I was going to ask and sorted themselves out into a new formation. I hadn't seen this one before.

"Ready?" I asked drawing an arrow tightly in my bow. They confirmed then I released my first arrow straight a head...

_Clare's POV_

On the rare occasion that I was away from Fire Heart I was walking through the forest getting some air when I heard grunting and groaning. I quicken my pace to reach the source of the noises and found a small clearing where a blonde haired girl was firing arrows at make shift targets. An arrow missed the target, bounce off a tree and landed in front of me with a thud. I looked at it slightly afraid then a gasp sounded. I looked up and saw the girl from Chip's memory only she was injured. We stared at each other. _How could this be happening? She looks exactly like me... _I thought then we took a step closer to each other looking quizzically at each other, studying each other.

"This is incredible." We chorused then laughed slightly. My twin smiled slightly and said.

"Nice skirt." I smiled and thanked her. I surveyed her appearance and noticed that she was wearing some sort of trousers under her skirt, a light blue cardigan over a brown tank top.

"Nice, uh, top." I replied and she looked at her top. She chuckled slightly then put her bow on her back and put out her hand.

"I'm Archer." she smiled. This was the girl Vida had talked about! I smiled and shook her head saying cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Archer, I'm Clare. Vida told us about you." Archer's smile turned into a grin at the mention of Vida. I thought for a moment then asked.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you know there's evil creatures about?" Archer laughed then put her hands on my arms.

"Did you hit your head or something? The evil was sealed behind the gate many years ago." I shook my head then explained everything that had happened since the earthquake. She looked stunned then asked.

"Then what are you doing out here?!" I told her I was just going out for a walk and she looked very stern.

"That's no excuse. You should be at home helping who ever you live with." I bristled and asked.

"You should be as well!" Archer bristled too then said.

"It's just me! I'm on my own at home because my guardian is dead!" My eyes widened in shock as hers did the same and she covered her mouth muttering.

"I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry. My mouth just runs away with me sometimes." I shook my head and smiled telling her not to apologise because it was my fault. I then took her hand and said.

"Come on. Vida and the others will want to meet you again." Archer looked nervous and a little afraid but I reassured her that there was nothing to fear. she still looked nervous but followed me back to Rootcore.

"This place... This is the legendary Rootcore..." She murmured looking at the dragon head we had as an entrance. I smiled at her getting one back. I didn't know she had learned about Rootcore before I mentioned it. We were just about to enter when Archer stopped shaking slightly. I looked at her worriedly and asked.

"What's wrong, Archer?" She stared at the eye of the dragon then whispered.

"I'm out of my mind, Clare. I can't go in there. It makes no sense for me to be here." I turned to her fully then asked.

"What are you talking about?" she shook her head then let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry Clare. I have to go." she said then vanished in a sparkle of orange glittery bits. I sighed slightly then entered Rootcore to find the crystal ball bonging...


	5. Chapter 5

The Archer in the woods 5

_Archer's POV_

I sat on a log breathing quickly trying to calm my shaking body. When I looked into the eye of that dragon head at Rootcore I saw images of a younger me with people I didn't even know, it frightened me. A lot.

"So, tell me. How has the world change since I was cursed?" A new voice asked from behind the bushes. I looked up to see a group of people walking past. One of which was Vida.

"Vida?" I asked quietly. She turned her head and saw me. She stopped and turned to me.

"Hey, do I know you? You sound familiar." I nodded and walked round the bushes. She saw my bow then it clicked.

"Archer? Wow! You look just like-"

"Clare. I know." I smiled as she went to hug me. I hugged her back then someone called.

"V! Come on!" Vida replied that she was on her way then I persuaded her to go. Once she left I sighed in relief. Now she knew what I looked like, Clare knew but none of the others did. I was going to have to meet them step by step. The thought I might as well start with making amends with Clare. _Just breathe. One step at a time. What the hell am I doing?! I can't do this!_ I started to think negatively then slapped myself.

"Stop it. Think positive." I told myself then walked back towards to Rootcore. I got to the head. Nerves tried to overpower my determination but to no avail. The head opened and I hesitantly walked in reminding myself to breathe and to not pass out.

"Guess the game's over." A man with blonde hair snarled throwing a goblet as side as he transformed into an over-dressed mummy holding a fan. I felt and looked stunned.

"Surprise." He cackled and I grabbed my bow quietly and draw an arrow silently. I looked at where the mummy was and saw Udonna protecting a frightened Clare. _Oh no!_ I thought then looked back as the mummy shot dark magic at them and Udonna countered it.

"You can't over power me without your snow staff Udonna." The Mummy taunted the sorceress who groaned as she pushed herself to counter the dark spell. Clare ran to hide near a table and I clipped my arrow into place on my bow ready to fire.

"I can't hold on! Clare quick!" Clare panicked as Udonna was nearly losing her power stream.

"Morlorium orphis!" Clare commended panicked slightly and the mummy disappeared for a second. Udonna relaxed as Clare went to where her foe had been.

"Who's bumbling now bub?" she asked proud of herself then the mummy appeared again and threw her into Udonna.

"Be still!" He commanded casting a spell on her then her turned to the book on the stand and was zapped by a protection spell. He mumbled about it then cast a dark spell to get rid of it. I pulled my arrow back and muttered.

"Cantus Rebellium." My arrow glowed orange then I fired it and it hit the mummy square in the chest. He stumbled backwards and the ladies looked at me.

"Archer!" Clare said happily when I glared at the mummy and lowered my bow. I turned to them and asked.

"Are you two alright?" They nodded and the mummy faced me.

"Impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" He exclaimed then pointed his fan at me.

"Why did I do that?" I asked myself as he shot a dark spell at me. I acted on instinct and cast my own protective barrier spell around me. The spell was strong but my barrier held against it. I quickly drew another arrow and fired at the mummy. He blocked then I walked towards him.

"Leave them in peace, dark wizard, leave the forest in peace." I growled menacingly at him. He didn't seem fazed or anything, in fact he chuckled then distracted me by performing an illusion before casting an internal torture spell. I clutched my head and screamed in pain falling to my knees then he continued to break the spell on the book.

"At last! The Xenotome is mine!" He made a grab for the book then was blown back. Meanwhile I had collapsed withering in pain. The spell on Clare and Udonna had broken and Clare ran to my side.

"We meet again Calindor!" A new face greeted him. Udonna gasped in pleasant surprise.

"Daggeron!" Clare rolled me slightly so I was looking up at her and I continued to be tortured as the mummy stumbled backwards and said annoyed.

"I am now called Imperious." Daggeron prepared to fight but Imperious shook his head.

"This is not the place." I managed to open my eyes just in time to see and hear Imperious vow.

"We shall meet again and next time I shall finish you for good!" then he disappeared in a dark seal tacking the torture spell with him. I breathed quickly feeling every muscle in my body relax after tensing as violently as they had done. Udonna and Daggeron hugged each other tightly while Clare smiled slightly at me.

"You're alright." We chorused with smiles then hugged each other tightly. Relief flooded through me as I held Clare close to me. I didn't want to think of what could of happened if Imperious had harmed her and Udonna. We let go of each other and got up.

"Who's this?" A boy in red asked and Vida grinned making her way over to me. We hugged and Clare smiled.

"Everyone, this is Archer." Clare introduced me once Vida had let go and continued.

"The Lone Archer of the Mystic Forest, healer to the injured and enemy to the cruel." I bowed to the group blushing slightly before rubbing the back of my neck embarrassed.

"I thought you wouldn't of remembered the full title." I laughed slightly as Vida elbowed me in the ribs. I rubbed them laughing slightly as the boy in red stepped forwards introduced himself to me.

"I'm Nick." I nodded and shook his hand the rest of the group followed in suit then I put out my hand to Daggeron who shook it with a smile. Clare put her hand on my shoulder with a smile and I looked at her then Vida who asked.

"Do you now have a good enough reason to come out of your house more often now?" I grinned and ruffled her hair getting mine done in return.

"Yeah. I think I do." Then a clock tolled four o'clock. I looked at it then sighed.

"I've got to go. I've got to finish my chores back home." Clare frowned with Vida and the others. Chip then smiled and offered.

"I'll walk you home if you like?" I smiled and blushed slightly as his friends looked at him strangely.

"What? I'm allowed to offer a girl an escort home, aren't I?" He asked them and they shrugged. I blushed a little more as we headed for the entrance when Xander called.

"No detours Chip! We don't want you and our pretty little friend getting lost!" Chip scowled back at his friend and I turned my head to see their reactions. They were snickering.

"Bye guys." I said with a small wave. They bade us goodbye and we hurried away from Rootcore. I glanced at Chip through the corner of my eyes and smiled folding my arms.

"It's very sweet of you to offer to walk me home, Chip." I told him and he smiled looking at me. I smiled back at him as he spoke.

"Well, it's what any knight would do and I've always wanted to be a knight. Rescuing damsels in distress, slaying ogres and trolls-" I stopped staring at him then asked.

"Why would you want to slay ogres and trolls? Sure they may be grumpy and frankly a bit gross but they haven't done anything to anyone in years." Chip looked taken aback. I sighed then told him to forget it before walking on.

"Hey! Wait! I didn't mean to offend you." Chip called hurrying behind me. I turned cold to him and said.

"It's not me you offended!" I knew how humans didn't really like trolls and ogres but they didn't need to always go on about killing them! It gets annoying after a while. Chip grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"Listen. I didn't mean to offend anyone. It's just that's what I thought knights do." I stared at him for a minute before I twisted my arm out of his grip and stepped closer to him.

"Knights do more than rescue the damsels and defeat the bad guys. They protect those they may or may not know and they fight with honour, bravery and love. If they didn't then there would be no true knights to protect those who can not protect themselves." I explained softly and he seemed to have hope lighting his soft brown eyes. Those eyes almost put me into a trance that made me have the urge to kiss him but so I didn't disgrace myself and my mentor I stepped back feeling annoyed with myself. Chip offered me his arm with a gallant smile.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" I cracked a smile and nodded looking up at him shyly. He walked me home where I gave him a hug and a teeny, tiny pecked on the cheek before closing the door...

_Chip's POV_

"Wow..." I smiled in a goofy way then headed back to Rootcore where I found the others talking to Udonna, Clare, Jenji and Daggeron. Vida saw me first and asked.

"So, what happened?" My goofy smile increased and I gave a happy shrug.

"Not much. She gave me a stern talking to about what a knights virtues are and she gave me a hug when we got to her house." Maddie looked at her sister who looked at her with a devious smile.

"You're sure nothing else happened?" Xander asked grinning in an equally devious way to Vida. I blushed slightly and scratched the back of my head.

"Archer may or may not have given me a peck on the cheek before she went in side her home. No biggy." I said and Xander, Nick, Maddie, Vida and Jenji oohed at me. While Daggeron smiled slightly. Udonna and Clare looked at each other looking slightly worried.

"Well, Chip. I think Archer may or may not like you in a way more than a friend." Nick said trying not to laugh. I blushed more feeling embarrassed. _Does she really like me like that? _...


	6. Chapter 6

The Archer in the woods 6

_Archer/Anita's POV_

I couldn't stop giggling when I got up a week after the morning after Chip had walked me home. I couldn't be more of a girl that day. I even wore just a skirt and tank top that day. I grinned as I quickly grabbed my bow and quiver full of arrows. You never know when you might need them. I headed outside and grinned, I had no chores today, I had no training to catch up on. I was free for a day. I walked down a main path towards the lake when I was side tracked by someone muttering by a patch of flowers. I looked and saw Clare. I giggled to myself then went up behind.

"Good morning Clare." I said making her jump and send some ingredients in the air. I waved my hand saying.

"Gatheri menorphus!" They gathered in the air then landed back in her basket.

"Archer! Morning. How are you? Thank you." She asked smiling making me grin. I told her that I was fine getting the same reply when I asked after her. Clare's eyes widened at my appearance.

"You're wearing a skirt. No trousers or shorts underneath." I laughed at her comment and said.

"I do this sometimes. Anyway, I was going to the lake to swim so I thought I wouldn't need them." Clare smiled then looked at her list. she confirmed that she was finished gathering potion ingredients.

"Hey, you wanna go for a swim with me?" I asked and Clare shook her head sadly.

"I'm not allowed near the lake. Not since I performed a spell and it dried up the lake by accident." I tried not to laugh and Clare challenged me with a small smile.

"Go ahead and laugh but you'd be the same if you did that by accident." I smiled and offered her my arm.

"If I can not persuade you to join me in a swim then maybe I can escort you home?" I asked in a really posh voice. We both started laughing as Clare replied equally posh.

"Why yes, my dear Archer, you can escort me home." I liked Clare. I liked her as if she was my own sister, same with Vida and Madison. I liked Nick and Xander as if they were my brothers but Chip was a different story. I think I liked, liked him. We walked to Rootcore talking about different things, mainly Clare trying to get me to tell her what happened when Chip walked me home but her efforts were in vain.

"For the last time Clare. I'm not telling you." I told her smiling as we reached Rootcore. Clare seemed to give up then she tugged me inside ignoring my protests.

"Come on. Udonna wants to talk to you." I gave her a quizzical look. _Why would Udonna want to talk to me? _I thought for my question to be answered moments later when Clare called.

"Udonna? Jenji? Daggeron? Anybody home?" Udonna entered the room smiling broadly at us. she was followed by a small snapping dragon. My eyes widened as I stared at the dragon. I gulped and backed away.

"Don't be afraid of him. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Clare smiled at the baby but my fear didn't cease.

"It's at times like these when I really hate Hunter for telling me stories about dragons." I said my hands shaking slightly as I folded my arms. Clare patted my back then picked up the baby and talking to it like it was a baby. I was starting to worry about her sanity at that point. Udonna chuckled then waved me over to her desk where she had a pile of books. I hesitated then shuffled over to her.

"Good Morning Udonna." I recited trying to hide the mechanical tone in my voice as I looked down with my hands folded neatly across my lap.

"Good morning Archer. I hope you've been alright, especially after what Chip told us had happened between the two of you." I blushed brightly and hid my face in my hair.

"Clare said you wanted to talk to me about something." I said trying to change the subject and calm my burning cheeks. Udonna smiled and lifted my chin gently.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your abilities. You seem to be very good at battle magic. Not many people can master firing an arrow that had been hex with a spell like you did when Imperious had me and Clare trapped." I smiled slightly and said.

"I was taught by a great warrior who unfortunately was terrible at house hold magic. Something he passed on to me." I scowled slightly at the last bit. Udonna smiled with a chuckle then the crystal ball in the centre of the room bonged.

"Udonna! Chip's hurt! He's coming with the other rangers!" Clare said panicked. I looked towards the entrance then followed Udonna outside to meet them.

"Udonna what's happening to him?" Madison asked as the others helped Chip over to us. His face was contorted in pain. Worry shot straight to every part of my body as Vida and Nick helped him walk over to us.

"Let me see." Udonna replied out stretching her hand near his head then gasped slightly. I looked at her as Chip lifted his top slightly and I gasped.

"Sweet mystics above! That's a-a Soul Spector!" Udonna confirmed looking at the black hole that was swirling round his insides.

"It devouring his soul from the inside." She explained looking up at his face. Vida looked worried and frightened as she said.

"There's got to be a way to get that thing out of him." I nodded as Daggeron joined us. Udonna turned to face him.

"The Staff of Topaz is the only thing that can draw out a soul spector." I nodded again as Xander asked.

"Where is it?" Nick continued.

"We have to go get it." I shook my head.

"No." Daggeron and I chorused. The others looked at us. I looked at Daggeron as he looked at me.

"Briarwood is under attack. You need to stay here." He paused as I opened my mouth.

"I'll go get the staff. I know where it is and I've been there many times before." I informed them as Udonna put her hand on my shoulder and Daggeron nodded.

"I will take Chip to the staff. Archer you can come if you know where it is." I nodded again but Udonna protested.

"Daggeron, the staff is at the top of mount Icest. You know what a treacherous journey that is and, Archer, if you've been there before you'll know that too." I nodded looking down feeling guilty.

"But... If we don't then Chip won't..." I trailed off cringing at the thought of what would happen. Chip wouldn't make it. Chip protested.

"I want to go. No matter what the danger." We looked at him and I smiled slightly.

"The boy in yellow has spoken I think." I joked slightly and he grinned at me. Udonna gave in and Daggeron summoned his train. I smiled slightly as I helped Chip get on the train and promised that I would look after him and Daggeron, getting scowled at by Daggeron. I smiled cheekily then the train started to move with a jolt which made me loose my balance and fall into a seat.

"That was lucky." Chip smiled then winced. I switched seats so I was next to him and put my hand on his arm comfortingly. Soon we arrived at Mount Icest. I shuddered slightly as I looked at the mountain as we got off the train. Chip was walking by himself now.

"Think I can make it?" He asked and I nodded starting to walk towards the forest.

"Come on. We'll take it step by step." Daggeron told him then they joined me. Chip looked at me and asked.

"How do you know where the staff is?" I smiled slightly then picked up my bow in my hands.

"Mount Icest is where some of my training was set. It was also where my bow was made." Then we got to the base of the mountain. I looked up at it then at Daggeron and Chip.

"Ready?" I asked and they nodded. We started to climb and we were about half way up it when Chip lost his grip on the mountain side and nearly fell if Daggeron hadn't of caught him.

"Chip! Are you alright?" I called down to him. He regained his grip on the mountain and nodded. We got to the top of the cliff face and breathed.

"Are you sure you're alright to continue?" I asked him worrying about him and how much time he had left.

"Keep going, I'll be fine." He reassured me and I nodded leading the way. We got to a forest-y climb and that's when the soul spector reached it's worst with Chip. He grunted in agony as he tried to get up a ravine.

"Sorry Daggeron, I don't think I can make it." He said as he struggled to perch himself on an out branch. Daggeron told me to go on ahead and I did hesitantly. I went on ahead and climbed till I reached the spot and saw the staff. I smiled breathing heavily.

"The Staff of Topaz." I smiled then ran towards it. I never reached it because I was blown backwards by dark magic shaped like the heads of wolves. I tumbled backwards then looked up.

"You!" A figure barked. The figure was the knight I had helped on my birthday. I got to my feet and stared at him in disbelief.

"You... What are you doing here? I need the staff." I told him walking towards him and the staff. He drew his sword against me and I stopped in my tracks.

"You wouldn't dare harm me. Not after what I did to help you." I told him but he begged to differ. He raised his sword then and swung my bow into his stomach.

"Ok, maybe you would." I muttered as he stumbled back. It was at times like those that I really wished that I carried a sword and not a bow. I held my bow steady as he launched another attack with his sword. I blocked it then he pushed me back with his shield. I was a warrior on the inside and it showed when I attacked him next. I swung my bow round near his head which he blocked giving me time to swing my leg and knock him over. He got up and growled.

"Wolf attack!" I was sent flying pass the staff and into a ditch of some sorts. Then when I got up I found him battling Daggeron with Chip on the ground in pain.

"The boy doesn't have much time! Give me the staff!" Daggeron commanded. The purple knight took the staff saying.

"You want it, you'll have to take it from me." Daggeron changed into a mystical armour then started to battle the purple knight. Then they took it to their giant forms. I climbed out of my ditch now bruised and covered in mud and dust then ran over to Chip. I rolled him slightly and slid my arms under him to move him closer to me.

"Hang in there Chip. Daggeron's getting the staff." I whispered to him as Daggeron retrieved the staff from the knight. Then the soul spector inside of Chip sent a tornado out of him making me flinch and hold him tighter.

"Chip!" Daggeron yelled powering down from his armoured state then he used the staff to rid Chip of the spector. Chip groaned slightly as I helped him into a sitting position while Daggeron ran over to us. Chip opened his eyes and looked at us. I smiled brightly and he looked at Daggeron.

"If training to be a knight is this hard, it's going to be brutal." He smiled slightly and I laughed a little with Daggeron.

"When do we start?" Chip asked excited. I looked at Daggeron who grinned then helped him up. I shook my with a smile as Chip turned to me and offered me his hand.

"You, Chip Thorn, are going to be a pain in the rear of a knight, you know that?" I asked him and he frowned when I took his hand. I smiled at him then continued.

"And I mean that in a very, very caring way." He smiled finally getting what I was on about. I paused for a second looking at our hands before looking up slightly at him, he was grinning like a crocodile. I blushed slightly then pecked his cheek before letting go of his hand and asking.

"Are we going to save our friend's hides or not?" Daggeron agreed with a knowing smile then transported us back to Briarwood. Chip went and saved the other rangers while I watched from next to Daggeron who was freeing people's life source.

"Now all the souls will return to where they belong." He told me then the rangers defeated the creatures that had caused the trouble in the first place. I smiled feeling proud of them and of Daggeron then we returned to Rootcore where I had to be lectured about facing a knight who was about twenty times stronger than me from Udonna. Delightful...


	7. Chapter 7

The Archer in the woods 7

It was too quiet in the forest today. Too quiet and I didn't like it. I sat up from my bed and rubbed my face feeling uneasy. _Something's not right. _I thought then got out of bed just in time to see Hidiacs outside my home. Fear. That's what made me do it. By 'it' I mean pick up my bow and quiver, a bag of clothes and my hairbrush and tooth brush and sneaked out my front door past the Hidiacs and their commander, a bat like creature.

"Hidiacs! burn the tree down!" The bat commanded and I stared in horror from behind a tree as they burned down my home.

"No..." I whispered shaking my head in honest disbelief. _Why...? Why my home...? _I thought as my body shook as I tried to contain my sobs and tears. I had spent most of my life living in that tree and watching it burn and the evil forces leave I felt my whole life burn with it. Once they had left I walked numbly in front of the tree and knelt before it watching it burn before collapsing into a wash of tears. _Where do I go now? What do I do now? Who would do this to me? How am I going to last without home? _All these questions and more swam round my head then I felt a nervous hand on my shoulder. I looked up from my hands and saw an uncomfortable version of the creature from the bushes ages ago.

"I uh... Saw what happened. Sorry about your home." It said and I shook my head and got up.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. I'm Archer by the way." I croaked trying to stop my tears. It nodded then told me that it was called Phineas.

"Nice to meet you Phineas. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find a good place to camp." I said wanting to be alone to let everything out. Phineas jumped excitedly and said.

"You can camp with me if you like?" I raised my eyebrows. _That was quick. _I thought smiling slightly but I declined his offer. I needed to keep my mind busy so I could just let it gather then let it out in one go. Phineas looked understanding then patted my shoulder awkwardly.

"Thanks for the offer though." I told him before leaving with my things. I made a mental list of what I would need to do; make camp, find food, cry until empty, visit the rangers and check I had arrows in my quiver. I decided to do it in reverse order starting with checking my quiver. I had my arrows so that meant I was going to visit the rangers. I sighed and ran my hands through my knotty hair. This was going to be hard. My steps were quiet in my head as I walked in the direction of Rootcore. Understandably I was nervous, how was I going to hide that I had just seen my house burned down and most of my belongings with it? More importantly how was I going to hide that fact that I looked like I had been crying? I asked myself those questions as I walked slowly but not too slowly as I wiped my face and gripped my bag tightly. I wasn't going to let them see it. I wasn't going to let them know about any of it. None of it what so ever.

I reached the dragon head of Rootcore. I looked into the eye and saw more flashes of a past I never remembered. I wasn't as scared as before so I swallowed hard and the mouth opened.

"For the love of the Mystic Mother. Get a grip!" I snapped at myself as my legs froze to the ground then I slapped myself and went in with a small smile. Inside were the rangers, Daggeron, Udonna and Clare.

"Archer! You're here!" Clare grinned as she held the baby dragon, Fire Heart, with the rangers surrounding her. I nodded slightly with what I hoped was a brave smile and a small wave.

"Archer, you have to come with us to Briarwood today. It'll be fun!" Vida said and I shook my head. I was only just getting used to being in the forest more, I wasn't ready to go into the human world yet. Madison surveyed me then asked.

"Archer, why do you have a bag with you?" I had to think quickly so I blurted out.

"I'm going on a trip." The others turned to me looking shocked. Udonna and Daggeron looked at each other then Daggeron asked where I was going. I took a deep breath then looked down.

"Somewhere far from here." Clare dropped her grin and asked why. I mentally face palmed myself then muttered.

"I don't really know... I guess I just need to clear my head for a while." Clare looked at me then said.

"You are really bad at lying, you know that?" I physically face palmed myself and sighed. I was going to have to just change the subject.

"I don't want to talk about it. To be honest I just wanted to see if you guys were alright." Chip smiled slightly and asked.

"Why wouldn't we be alright? we're here." My eyes widened and I asked.

"Am I not allowed to worry about you lot?" They put up their hands then went to work in Briarwood. Clare walked down the steps and over to me.

"You don't have to go, do you?" She asked looking worried and sad. I hesitated before putting my hand on her shoulder. I looked her in the eye and whispered.

"Not if you don't want me to. I need to know that everyone here will be safe and with you and the others being part of the Mystic Force I can't always be sure of that." Clare looked hopeful and held my other hand in her free one.

"Don't go, please. I'd miss you too much if you went. Please Archer." She begged and I squeezed both her hand and shoulder. I nodded and whispered.

"I won't but, Clare, why do you want me around? You've got Udonna, Daggeron, Jenji, the rangers and Fire Heart; Why would you want me?" she smiled softly and said.

"Even the Lone Archer of Briarwood forest needs someone to be helped by when they need it. You know that deep down." The corners of my mouth twitched upwards and I gave a soft single 'hee' then Fire Heart sort of purred and nudged my elbow above his snout. We chuckled and I gently scratched under his neck getting him purring even more. _He's a strange little lizard, isn't he? _I thought to myself then Clare told she was going to put him down for a nap then left. I smiled after her and shook my head chuckling.

"She's going to be a good mother when she's older." I muttered then Udonna and Daggeron cleared their throats. I looked up and flushed brightly.

"And I said that out loud." I said really wished I was invisible. Udonna walked towards me, book in hand, and smiled softly at me.

"You are right, Archer, but if you'd ever like to tell one of us the reason you were going on a trip don't be afraid to tell one of us." she said I nodded feeling guilty. I didn't like keeping secrets, keeping secrets was dishonourable, so when Daggeron left to go find Jenji and Udonna went to leave I plucked up the courage to say something.

"I wasn't going on a trip, Udonna." I said trying to stop my voice shaking. She turned to me looking confused and slightly concerned. I took a deep breath then said.

"This morning, when I got up, I found Hidiacs outside my house with a bat like humanoid." I looked straight at her as she turned fully to face me looking worried.

"I grabbed a bag of clothes, my bow, quiver and a few other things and snuck pass them before the bat ordered them to burn my house down." Tears leaked through my eye lashes as I gulped in some air.

"I lost everything in the fire and I didn't know what to do, so after they left I came out of my hiding place and watched it burn for about five minutes before I left to find somewhere to camp." I finished wiping my eyes calling myself stupid for crying. Udonna made her way back over to me and put her book down as she went.

"Why didn't you say this in the first place?" She asked looking slightly hurt but mostly saddened. I took a couple of deep breaths then said.

"I didn't want anyone to know. I thought that if nobody knew then I wouldn't have to look people in the eye and see pity." I hated the thought of people only being kind to me out of pity. Udonna was silent as she looked at my face searching for something probably any trace of dishonesty. She found none.

"There is a fine line between pity and compassion, Archer, and none of us here would ever pity you." I nodded slowly then Clare came back in with a grin. I looked at her and smiled.

"I guess I still have some growing to do then." I said looking back at Udonna who got what I meant. I still had plenty to learn about others, myself and the world I was protecting. The crystal ball bonged and went to it. It showed the bat humanoid who destroyed my home with a giant blue bird thing. The rangers appeared on the scene and I gripped my bow tightly as the bat shot dark magic at them.

"I really hope they knock that bat's wings off." I seethed through gritted teeth as the rangers morphed and raced into battle with the bird and bat.

_"Is Necrolai the one who...?" _Udonna asked me mentally and I confirmed it. Then I looked at Udonna out the corner of my eye and saw her looking nervously between me and the ball. I turned my gaze to Clare who was looking equally nervous at the ball. I would need to tell her what happened and that time came soon enough when the battle was over and the rangers had lost.

"Clare, Archer is going to be staying here with us for a while." Udonna told her and Clare inquired why. I told her and she comforted me even though I wasn't as upset as I was before then she took me to the room I would be staying in even though I repeated that I was alright sleeping on the forest floor outside. The room was very much like my old one back home. Single elf made bed with elf made blankets, sheets etc, a single set of draws and I small table and mirror against a wall opposite the bed. I gaped at the room in amazement. Clare smiled and asked if it was alright.

"This is incredible... I can't believe it..." I mumbled then Clare left me to unpack only to come running back in panicked and frightened.

"Clare, what's wrong?" I asked as I had just put my things on my new bed.

"Fire Heart! He's gone!" she exclaimed and we agreed to search Rootcore then tell Udonna. After about an hour or so of searching neither of us had found him.

"Udonna! Udonna!" I called running down the steps from the upper floors with Clare at my heels.

"What is it girls?" She smiled. Clare and I looked at each other both chorusing.

"Fire Heart's gone!" Then Clare went into panic mode and started reeling off things that could of happened to him.

"Clare-" Udonna tried to get a word in edge ways. I stopped Clare pacing and said.

"Clare Langtree snap out of it!" She stopped and shut up. Then Udonna suggested that one of us go search the forest while the other stayed and searched here again. I got stuck with searching Rootcore again. Another hour passed before I got back into the main room where I found Udonna and Daggeron looking into the crystal ball talking to each other.

"Anything?" Daggeron asked as he spotted leaning on my knees breathing heavily. I had found a spiders nest on the second floor when I was on my way back down and freaked out big time.

"Nothing. Not a scale." I breathed then Chip, Madison and Nick came in.

"Have any of you seen Fire Heart?" Udonna asked turning to them. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of him.

"He's gone missing. Clare's beside herself combing the forest." She continued as I joined them at the table when Jenji tried to sneak past.

"If he falls into the wrong hands before he reaches adulthood he could-"

"Jenji." Daggeron made his cat pause on the steps. We all turned to him, some more intrigued than others. I studied Jenji. He had done something he shouldn't of done.

"Uh..." He was panicked and trying to think of something. _Boy, I know how you feel. _I thought as Daggeron asked.

"What have you done?" For a cat he wasn't very good at covering his tracks.

"Well... um..." I folded my arm leaning against the table as he told us what he did. Then He went with Nick, Madison and Chip to the place where he had been left. I felt sorry for him, I really did.

"I can't really blame him." I said watching them leave. Udonna and Daggeron looked at me sceptically. I looked at them.

"What?" I asked and they told me to explain.

"I think you'll see in a little bit." I told them then put my hand in my pockets. Jenji felt like he had been forgotten, that's why he tried to get rid of Fire Heart. Poor cat...


	8. Chapter 8

The Archer in the woods 8

Soon the rangers and Jenji returned with news. Unfortunately the wrong type of news. We started using the crystal ball to find Fire Heart.

"No sign of Fire Heart." Vida sighed as Daggeron joined us looking worried.

"And I've got some bad news. Jenji's gone too." My earlier thought were coming into play.

"Well maybe he's looking for Fire Heart." Chip suggested from next to me but Daggeron disagreed.

"I don't think so. He left a note." Then he started to read the note.

"_**I'm not looking for Fire Heart, I'm running away. No one cares about me, your ex-friend** **Jenji.**_" He read out and the rangers got it clean in the head.

"This is all our fault. We were spending so much time with Fire Heart we forgot about Jenji." Madison said and Daggeron nodded gravely.

"Something he's familiar with." He paused then told us the story of how Jenji was banished from his homeland because of a jealous cat king then turned into a genie by Daggeron to save his life.

"If Jenji doesn't return to his lamp with in two hours, he'll be lost forever." I looked at the others then back at Daggeron.

"We've got to find him." I said looking straight at Daggeron. Then Udonna joined us as the crystal ball bonged.

"Necrolai's back. Go rangers." The rangers nodded and I went to leave with them.

"You guys go. I'll look for Jenji. He doesn't have much time." Madison said volunteering to find Jenji. We nodded and Daggeron asked.

"Archer, where are you off to?" I gripped my bow in my right hand with my quiver on my back.

"To do something useful for once." I said then left with the other rangers. We soon found Necrolai and the blue bird from before featherising people into piles of pure white feathers. I had hitched a ride on the back of Chip's mystic racer, not something I want to do again, and we landed on the ground and charged our enemy. Necrolai used dark magic to knock us off our feet. We got up and I loaded my bow. I ran to the left as the bird and bat were distracted then muttered.

"Cantus rebellium." My arrow glowed orange and I fired at the bird and it was knocked side ways by my arrow. Necrolai turned on me and charged at me giving me a swift and frankly painful butt kicking. I was on the ground clutching my limbs that were emitting pain. Necrolai had my bow in her hands and looked it over.

"Hmm. Very nice bow. shame it went to a useless child." She mocked me then snapped my bow in two and dropped it in front of me. I whimpered looking at it feeling useless.

"Screamer, one down here." Necrolai said and the bird turned on me as it blasted my friends backwards. It covered it's beck then fired a high pitch scream at me.

"Archer!" Vida yelled and that was the last noise I heard before turning into orange feathers...

_Daggeron's POV_

We watched the fight between the rangers and Screamer and saw Archer take on Necrolai.

"What is she thinking?" I muttered staring at her as she was beaten then on the ground. I looked at Udonna she was watching rigidly. Then Necrolai snapped Archer's bow in half and dropped it in front of her then turn to Screamer.

"Screamer, one down here." she ordered the bird who had pushed the rangers back and turned on Archer. Screamer let out a high pitch scream and Archer turned into a pile of orange feathers.

"No!" Udonna and I yelled at the ball. Then slowly the other rangers followed in sync. _This can't be happening. First Jenji leaves now the rangers are turned to feathers. _I thought walking away from the ball. Udonna swiftly followed me saying.

"If Madison has found Jenji then maybe they are going to help the others." I nodded. Madison was our only hope in finding Jenji and saving the other rangers as well as Archer. We walked to the upper floors where we started to think about Jenji. If only we knew where he was.

"Where is he?" Udonna asked herself then we were joined by an over-excited Clare.

"Udonna!" She said as we turned to her. She was her normal chirpy, perky self with her beaming smile and all.

"I've found Fire Heart and he has really grown!" She was practically grinning cat like at us. I looked down at the lamp in my arms as Udonna joined Clare saying.

"That's wonderful, Clare, but Jenji hasn't returned to his lamp. His time is about to run out." I looked up and thought of my feline companion before going to join them.

"It would take a miracle- WHOA!" I yelled as I was picked up by the shoulders and into the air. I looked up and saw a fully grown Fire Heart, he took me to where Jenji was fading and dropped me as I morphed and returned him to the lamp saying.

"Tell him yourself." He sighed contently as Madison got to her feet.

"Home sweet home." He smiled as Screamer stumbled over to us and screeched.

"Touching! But I'm not threw with you yet!" Madison came to my side in her natural state. I turned to her and said.

"Time to Ranger up Maddie." She nodded then morph then point at screamer.

"Lets get her Jenji." Jenji agreed and hovered in his lamp towards her.

"What...?" I asked confused as Madison turn the lamp in my laser lamp, powering it up saying.

"Solaris Laser Lamp!" I was prepared to let her use the lamp this once. Naturally I was nervous to see how this would plan out but I was optimistic.

"Ok, do it!" I told as she launched Jenji's Shining Attack at Screamer destroying the bird and transforming the piles of feathers back into people. The piles of feathers that were the rangers turned back into the rangers and Archer's returned to her natural form. Then the ground shook and Screamer grew. We called our megazords and battled Screamer. I let Jenji take the controls feeling relieved to have him back and we defeated Screamer for good. We joined Archer on the ground and found her holding her broken bow with a small frown.

"I'm sorry about your bow, Arch, I'm sure it can be fixed." Vida said patting the girl's shoulder. Archer nodded then ripped the sleeves of her top of and made a temporary binder for the broken parts.

"When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." She said smiling brightly at our bemused looks. We laughed then headed back to Rootcore. Clare and Udonna met us there with smiles and big welcome backs for Jenji. Soon after that Udonna, Jenji and I were walking outside of Rootcore.

"Thank you Jenji. I'm glad you're back with us." I told him getting his smug.

"I was pretty good wasn't I?" Udonna and I laughed as a familiar voice yelled from above.

"Look out below!" Then Jenji dived inside Rootcore and in front of Udonna and I landed Phineas. He got up and waved to Fire Heart who had dropped him.

"Thanks for the lift PJ! Tomorrow we'll work on the landing!" He called and Udonna waved to the once small dragon.

"He's a good boy. Thanks for letting me dragon-sit him." Phineas smiled at us as we passed him.

"Any time Phineas." Udonna smiled and I felt happy that she was having a smile on her face more often.

"I never got to see the other baby I left in the human world twenty years ago." Phineas reminisced and I whipped round to face him. _Is he talking about Bowen? Udonna and Leanbow's son that I lost twenty years ago? _I asked myself. Udonna turned to face him with me.

"What baby?" She asked probably getting the same idea I had. Phineas started to get uncomfortable.

"Oops. Uh... Did I say 'baby'? Ha, no, no. It must of sounded like I said 'baby'." Phineas said as we slowly started to walk towards him.

"What I said was... claby. Claby. Er... what about- oh her will is too strong. Must tell the truth." Phineas was braking under Udonna's infamous stare. It was the stare she gave to get the truth out of people, a stare I was all too familiar with. Phineas cracked.

"Ok fine!" He gave in started to tell us about how he found a baby while I was fighting Calindor and took the baby to the human world. _Bowen is alive. Oh no! Udonna! _I thought as Udonna put two and two together.

"Bowen? Bowen is alive?" She asked then turned to me.

"Daggeron! I have to find him!" She said trying to get past me but I held her arms comfortingly and reminded her gently.

"Udonna, wait." She paused staring at me looking slightly hurt.

"If Bowen is in the human world then he is safe." Udonna sighed slightly and turned her head to look at Phineas then I got her to look at me again.

"We must focus on destroying before we put Bowen in harms way." She looked down saddened and pained by my words. I bent my knees slightly to to look her in the eye.

"If they find out that he is alive..." I didn't need to finish. she knew what would happen if the darkness were to find her son, that's why she sent him away with me in the first place. She nodded.

"You're right." We both looked at Phineas as I let Udonna go and she told us.

"We must keep this a secret," She paused as Phineas nodded with me.

"From everyone. Or Bowen will be in grave danger." She finished and Phineas mimed zipping and locking his mouth shut then throwing away the key. Udonna nodded then we bade Phineas goodbye and entered Rootcore to find Archer being pinned to the floor by Vida.

"That is the last time I ever call you 'Pinky-Pie'" Archer coughed unsticking her face from the floor as Vida removed her foot from Archer's back and let the arm she was holding dropped. I watched as Archer got up and rolled her arm in circles.

"I think you dislocated something. Ok, ok, OW!" Archer barked as Vida popped Her arm back in its socket for her. I winced slightly as Archer rubbed her arm gently. Out the corner of my eye I saw Udonna scowling at the two girls while the other rangers tried not to laugh and wince at the same time. _And we are back to normal..._


	9. Chapter 9

The Archer in the woods 9

_Archer/Anita's POV_

I sat in the room Udonna and Clare were letting me stay in and thought about the outcomes of the battles I had faced with the rangers and found that I did nothing but get in the way. I was a distraction of a kind.

"Hey, Archer, are you alright?" Clare asked as she was about to go and clean Fire Heart's den. I shrugged and got up.

"Want any help?" I asked and she smiled warmly.

"I'd like that." She said and grabbed a broom from the cleaning cupboard. Clare studied me as I swept the floor behind her.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem really ticked off." Clare asked stopping the broom with her hand. I looked at her for a minute then looked down at the pile of dust I had been sweeping up. _How could Clare possibly understand? She's not a warrior. She's a sorceress._

"Clare, have you ever seen me fight?" I asked her and she paused thinking.

"I've seen you practise your archery if that counts?" I shook my head and sighed. _Thank the lord above I don't have to tell her. _

"Don't worry about it then and don't ask again." I told her quietly and she nodded taken aback. We walked down to Fire Heart's den and started to clean until a pizza was thrown in with us which was shortly eaten by the dragon and bits of meat and cheese came out with a loud rumbling burp. Clare had meat splattered on her face while I got the cheese.

"This is the last time I clean this den." I told her as we walked into the main room to see Nick, Chip, Xander and Udonna. The boys were laughing while Udonna had her back to us and was studying a book by her desk.

"How about a little heads up next time, huh guys?" We asked the boys as we tried to get food off of us. Clare ate a piece of meat to see if it taste nice and seemed to enjoy it.

"I hate cheese." I muttered as I flicked cheese off and Clare went back to dusting. I went back to sweeping as Nick gave us some advise.

"Hey, girls, use your magic to clean it's way faster." I looked up at him as Clare did the same.

"Yeah, I guess so but I get a real feel of accomplishment when I do it the old fashion way." And I added.

"I just can't do magic except for a couple of spells." Nick, Chip and Xander looked at me with pity when I went back to work and Clare grinned.

"I could teach you some if you want?" I declined the offer much to the boy's relief. Daggeron entered saying that they had to go fight then told Clare to have Vida and Maddie meet them there. Clare did as she was told as they left and I finished sweeping.

"Afternoon girls." Udonna said finally turning towards us. I bade her good afternoon and put the broom away. Clare glanced at me as if she was worried then at Udonna who glanced at me as well. I leant against the doorway of Fire Heart's den smiling at the dragon who put his head to have his ear scratched. I chuckled slightly and did as he wanted.

"Good boy, Fire Heart, good boy." I murmured then he locked eyes with me. He was smiling in his eyes then he blinked and showed a nine year old me training with Hunter. I blinked and broke eye contact before walking out the room. _First the dragon at the entrance now Fire Heart. What is up with me and dragons? _I asked myself heading for the entrance when I saw Xander supporting Chip as they and the rangers with Daggeron came towards us.

"Oh my sweet cherry tree, what happened?" I asked as Chip limped pasted me with Xander.

"Bad butt kicking by Warmax." Daggeron said then took me back inside. Udonna looked up from the potion she had started making.

"Chip! Are you alright?" She asked as Xander made him sit on one of the steps to the stairs.

"Just a little banged up." He said as she joined him. I looked at him for a minute as his eyes trailed up to mine. Our eyes met for a brief moment before I looked away and at Vida as she said.

"I don't get it. We have this powerful genie but we never ask for help." Then her twin said.

"It would make things easier." Then the crystal ball bonged showing dark magic in the city. Nick asked what Udonna but she just looked at the rangers as Daggeron told them that Jenji wasn't the answer.

"Rest up Chip, we will need you." He told Daggeron then I asked if I could go to help.

"These guys are tough, Arch, you wouldn't stand a chance if we can't." Nick told me then left with the others. I was offended and hurt by his comment and it showed in my eyes as I watched them go then look down.

"Well, there goes my pride." I muttered before leaving the main room and headed towards my room.

"Archer, wait." Chip said after me but I kept walking away from him. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to do anything. If nobody wanted my help then what was the point of me sticking around? Clare gave me a warm smile as I walked past but I ignored it and kept going till I reached my room. I grabbed the remaining parts of my broken bow and opened the window in the room. I was big enough for me to fit through which was helpful considering I was going to jump through it and into the forest. I did then ran to a small bend in the river. Another place I knew as a child.

"It's been a while, Archer, where have you been?" An elderly voice asked from near the river. I looked and saw the old carpenter who used to make all sorts of wooden things. I smiled slightly and bowed to him.

"I know, Jakerson, I haven't had much time lately to visit." I told him solemnly. He nodded then noticed my bow.

"Broken by the bat who has helped destroy many villages, I see." I nodded again still bowing to him. He told me to rise then took my from me. He examined it with caution and curiosity before muttering something in a language I had never heard before.

"This is exactly what happened to your father's favourite bow all those years ago." I back tracked slightly and asked.

"My father? You knew who my father was?" The old goblin carpenter nodded before saying.

"Fine man, he was. Honourable and kind just as your mother was. Hunter never told you of them did he?" I shook my head and he gesture to the rocks. I sat on one and he took the other.

"Your farther was a warrior and sorcerer by the name of Mathius. A good man and father. He used to bring you and your sister to see me every Sunday when he needed a favour doing. Your mother and aunt would scold him for bringing you near a place with sharp things because you were so young." He chuckled at the end of his last sentence.

"What was he like? Besides good, honourable and kind." I asked him wanting to know more about the man I once called 'father'. Jakerson reached into his pocket and brought forth a small silver chain with a shield pendant hanging from it.

"Your father gave this to me to give to you on you twenty-first birthday but of coarse I couldn't find you. He and your mother perished in the great battle when Hunter took you from your sister." I stopped breathing. _Hunter took me? He didn't take me in, he took me from my family... _I thought feeling like I was sinking into the ground. Hunter had lied to me all my life. Jakerson put the necklace in my hand and wished me eternal happiness before disappearing with my broken bow.

"Jakerson? Jakerson?!" I asked coming back to reality.

"Jakerson! Come back! Please! Jakerson!" I called feeling tears rising to my eyes and sobs working their way up my throat. There was no answer till I crumpled to my knees and cried into my hands.

_"Keep going. You're our brave little girl, Anita, keep going for your sister." _A voice told me but when I looked round I saw no one and no one saw me. I sat by the rocks near the river, crying, for about an hour before I looked at the pendant Jakerson had given me. On the shield was a moon with stars round it. On the moon was engraved a bow loaded with an arrow.

"Odd..." I said puzzled by what it could of meant. Then a small voice in my head say.

_"The Star Archer is back!" _I shuddered and got up. _I'm going crazy. I'm literally going mental. _I put the necklace round my neck before I shook my head and started to head back to Rootcore. I would of had to sneak through my bedroom window had it not been for it being closed when I got there.

"Damn it!" I said then went round the front. I walked in and found Udonna talking to Clare. They hadn't noticed me yet so I quickly and quietly snuck past them but Udonna called.

"Not so fast, Archer." I cringed and turned round nervously.

"Uh... Hi guys?" I guessed as Udonna folded her arms looking stern and Clare looked unhappy as well. Udonna asked me where I had been with her 'will' look. I looked at the floor and stuttered.

"O-outside..." Clare folded her arms across her chest and asked.

"Why did you go through your bedroom window?" I rubbed the back of my neck told them what happened. Then the rangers returned saving me from the scolding of a life time. They told us that Jenji had been captured and the story behind that.

"They captured him?!" Udonna asked them the anger from my scolding burning in her voice.

"There was really nothing else we could do." Nick said as Udonna put her hands on her hips reminding me of a mother shouting at her child for doing something wrong.

"So you relied on Jenji?" She asked and I walked to Chip's side. They would need all the support they could get after this lecture.

"Yeah, we had to. There was no other choice." Xander said almost casually. I shuddered slightly as Madison said.

"And now that they have him," She paused looking at all of us.

"They can wish for anything." I rubbed my arms to rid myself of my goose bumps.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." I said and Chip nodded resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I wonder what they're going to wish for." He said in morbid curiosity. I looked up at him and wished it was going to be ok.

"We must be prepared for the worst." Daggeron said gravely and I commented.

"I really have a really bad feeling about this." Chip squeezed my shoulder and Clare looked at me with slight fear. The others started to leave but Chip gave me a hug and a small peak on the cheek before leaving. I blushed slightly then inquired.

"Can this day get any worse?" Clare nodded and Udonna told me to stand in front of her. I did as I was told and Udonna asked me why I went outside.

"I needed to see Jakerson. I hadn't seen him in," I paused to count how many years.

"Seven years and he told me a bit about my parents. Mostly about my dad." Clare, Daggeron and Udonna perked up slightly, loosing some of their anger.

"What did you find out?" Clare asked. I knew that she didn't have her parents either but she had Udonna, her aunt.

"My father was a good man, honourable and kind like my mother. He used to take me and my sister, yeah I have a sister as well, to Jakerson's workshop every Sunday when he needed a favour. My mother and aunt would tell him off for taking us there because of the sharp tools and we were only young." I smiled genuinely as Clare grinned while Udonna and Daggeron slowly smiled.

"And my dad left this with Jakerson to give to me on my twenty-first birthday." I took off my necklace and showed it to them. Udonna and Daggeron looked shocked as they looked at it then me then at each other while Clare smiled.

"It lovely, Archer, really." she smiled and I nodded and put it back on.

"I also found something else out. Hunter, the bloke who took me in, didn't take me in at all. He took me from my sister and my parents died fighting in the great war." I told them and Clare looked appalled. Udonna and Daggeron opened their mouths to say something when the crystal ball behind us bonged. I turned and walked towards it with them. The ball had turned a shade of black I had never seen before.

"Udonna, what's happening?" Daggeron asked confused as we all were as the wind entered Rootcore and blew leaves and all sorts into our home.

"It's like the world has turned pure evil!" She said in horrible shock. I looked at Clare as smoke emerged from the ball and then we looked at Daggeron. He was dissolving into smoke making Clare scream and Udonna say his name in terrible surprise. Then a clap of thunder was heard over head and the smoke swirled around me.

"Archer!" Clare called reaching for my hand as I reached for hers. Her hand went straight through mine. I watched myself dissolve then say.

"Be careful!" The last thing I saw was their frightened faces...


	10. Chapter 10

The Archer in the woods 10

I'm sorry but I'm skipping to when the dark wish is over! Sorry! Please forgive me!

* * *

_Archer/Anita's POV_

I appeared where I had vanished feeling slightly queasy. I looked myself over to check I was still in one piece.

"What just happened?" I asked then Daggeron appeared. He was checking himself over as well then he looked up at me.

"What happened?" He asked and I shrugged laughing slightly then ran round to him and hugged him tightly.

"We're ok! I know that!" I laughed as he hugged me back. He smiled as we let go then went outside to find Udonna and Clare. We found them outside.

"Daggeron." Udonna's voice said softly.

"Archer!" My name sounded from Clare as we turned to see them. I grinned and ran to hug Clare.

"You're ok!" We chorused swaying slightly as we hugged each other even tighter.

"May I ask what just happened?" Daggeron asked and Udonna and Clare shared a look over my shoulder then laughed shaking their heads. Clare and I let go and I grinned even more.

"You two ok?" I asked them and they nodded. Then something, or someone, snapped my name from down the path. We looked and I saw Jakerson.

"Hey, Jakerson! How are you?" I called with a grin and wave. He growled and snapped back sounding irritated.

"Shouldn't you be helping your friends in the city?!" My grin dropped and I shrugged.

"I can't do much, Jakerson! I got nothing to help them with!" Jakerson put up his hands then shouted.

"Use your head! Or has it got nothing but air in there now?!" Ouch that struck a nerve. Daggeron stepped forward and said.

"Take that back! You don't say such things to a lady!" I elbowed him and said.

"Leave it Daggeron, he's right." Daggeron looked at me for a minute before I said to Jakerson.

"Go back to the river, Jakerson! I'm going!" He nodded then disappeared. Clare and Udonna looked worried as I ran through a tree and to the Rangers.

"Hey Guys!" I yelled and they turned to me just as they were about to start a battle. They waved and I held my necklace as I repeated after the voice in my head.

**_"Power of the celestial stars!"_ **I put my arms out to my sides before jumping into the air and continuing.

**_"Behold the Star Archer of the Mystic Realm!"_**Suddenly I was dressed in a green hooded top, short sleeved, that ended at my hips where a pair of young wood brown footless leggings started then I had a matching quiver on my back, a strong willow bow and a sword at my hip with matching dagger strapped to my lower leg.

"Ready guys?" I asked them and they nodded, we launched head first into battle with a winning out come until Fighto, a very large Fighto, joined the battle.

"Lets take it to the Titans!" Nick said and the others nodded.

"Good luck Rangers." I told them and watched as the made Fighto retreat back to the Underworld. The rangers joined me on the ground and powered down with me. I grinned as they laughed saying.

"That was incredible!" I agreed then suggested we go back to Rootcore before anything else happened. We got back there and inside where we saw Udonna, Clare, Daggeron and Jenji.

"You're back!" We chorused as we all went to have a group hug. I smiled as we broke apart and Daggeron said.

"Going to the tribunal took a lot of guts and I can't believe Koragg helped you." I nodded in agreement once the rangers told us what happened while Daggeron and I were in 'No existence land'. Jenji stepped in and said.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry. This whole mess happened because of me." I patted his shoulder as the rangers shook their heads.

"It's not your fault Jenji. You had to grant that wish." Madison told him and he agreed ashamedly. Then Udonna said, adding a touch of doom and gloom to our happy scene.

"The danger isn't over yet, rangers. Two of the Barbarian Beasts are still-" The crystal ball bonged signalling evil in the city.

"You had to say it." Vida commented then they left. I turned to Udonna and Clare.

"Should I go with them?" I asked then got mixed signals in return. Clare was nodding while Udonna was shaking her head.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I asked feeling slightly sick and dizzy. Udonna put her point across.

"The rangers need to defeat the Barbarian Beasts with out help or they won't learn their lesson." Then Clare agreed. I told them I would stay here then sat down on the sofa feeling my stomach turn and my dizziness increase. Clare saw my skin change from its normal rosy touch to a sickening pale.

"Arch, you ok?" She asked sitting next to me. I didn't know weather to risk talking or not.

"Clare I think she's going to be sick." Udonna said and Clare ran to get a bucket. I don't know if it was from reappearing before the battle or if it was a side affect to having transformed with magic but when Clare did return with a bucket I was sick. The rangers returned and they split the news into groups. Daggeron went with Udonna to the Xenotome, Clare and Chip stayed with me and the others returned to work. Chip put an arm round me as Clare rubbed my back in circles to ease the sick feeling I had in the pit that was my stomach.

"I really hate it when I'm transported with magic." I murmured then Chip had to go join the rangers in the fight against a creature from the never dimension. Udonna guided the rangers in their battle while Clare sat with me still rubbing my back.

"Archer, do you ever wonder what it would be like if you knew where your sister is?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Clare, I only found out I had a sister when I got this." I put my pendant in my palm as it hung round my neck. I looked at Clare and realised the only difference between us was that I had freckles and she didn't.

"Clare, I don't know if you've noticed this too but we look-"

"So much a like. I know." She smiled warmly and I smiled closing my eyes as I nodded. Clare gently pulled me closer to her and let me rest my head on her chest as she asked.

"Are you tired?" I nodded slightly and tried not to yawn, today had taken a lot out of me emotionally, physically and mentally. I didn't like being this tired, it made me feel sick, probably the reason I had been sick. Clare started to hum a familiar tune that was probably from her childhood as well.

"Stop humming. You're making... me... sleepy..." I trailed off as I fell completely and utterly asleep...

_Clare's POV_

Archer fell asleep as I held her in a soft hug feeling completely happy. When she was disappearing in that smoke from before and I reached for her hand but mine went straight through it, I felt like part of me was being ripped out of my body.

"Clare, is Archer alright?" Udonna asked and I quickly put a finger to my lips as a sign for her to talk quietly.

"She's asleep." I whispered to her as Archer started to snore softly. I rubbed her arm gently as I watched her a bit then turned back to Udonna.

"She's been through a lot today. She's needs to rest." She nodded then sat next to me.

"Clare I think I know who her parents are." She whispered in my ear and I nodded._ I think Archer is my little sister. I hope she is. _I thought as Udonna confirmed it then gently lifted the pendant on Archer's necklace.

"It's the same crest that was created when Niella and Mathius, your parents, married. You inherited the powers of the Gatekeeper from your mother while Anita inherited the power of the Star Archer from your father." I nodded again then something in my sister's dream changed and she gripped my arm tightly whimpering in her sleep.

"Let me go... please..." She whimpered and I looked worriedly at my aunt then back at my sister. Then Anita started to turn in her sleep whimpering more please to be released.

"Anita, wake up." I told her gently shaking her. She wouldn't wake. I looked at Udonna who nodded and knelt next to us.

"Archer! Wake up!" She snapped and Archer woke with a start then looked at the two of us.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked and looked from me to Udonna and back. She looked so afraid yet so determined to hide it. We explained what happened and what we found out.

"I'm a the little sister of a nut case, in short." She joked and I made an offended noise then started to tickle her saying.

"I'm not a nut case!" She squealed and laughing telling me to stop while Udonna simply chuckled at the pair of us then turned to a grinning Daggeron. The three of us looked at him with smiles as bright as the sun, the moon and the stars. I found my little sister and she found me. We were together again and would remain so until the end of time...


	11. Chapter 11

The Archer in the woods 11

_Archer/Anita's POV_

It had been a month after I became the mystic star archer and found out that my sister, older sister, was one of my closest friends. Clare. We were with Udonna and the rangers, watching them train with Daggeron when Daggeron asked if I wanted to have a go at bound battle training before Nick had his go. I wasn't use to using a sword but, apparently, I was a natural and was the first out of the girls to beat him. If Madison hadn't of tripped over she would of won her fight and if Vida hadn't of caught her leg on a tree root she would also claimed victory.

"Nick, your turn." I grinned throwing him the wooden sword as I un-tethered myself from Daggeron. Chip beckoned me to sit next to him but I shook my head and sat next to my sister and aunt. The only one out of the rangers, besides Daggeron, that knew that I was Clare's sister was Vida. Chip pouted at me and I tried not to blush as I told him.

"Maybe next time." Clare elbowed me playfully and I stuck my tongue out at her in a childish way. Nick and Daggeron battled and shared one or two comments until Nick emerged victorious.

"Good work Nick you did it fair and square and you did it with honour." Daggeron congratulated the red ranger as he got up and stuck his sword in the ground.

"Just got lucky I guess." Nick told him and I shook my head.

"Don't beat yourself down, Nick, if a leader has his doubts then the team certainly does." I called to him and the others, apart from Udonna and Daggeron, gave me weird looks.

"She's right." Udonna agreed with me then Daggeron told Nick.

"No luck here, your skill is growing stronger." Then he nodded at the others as he joined us and said.

"In fact you have all improved." We nodded feeling proud of ourselves and Maddie said.

"Thanks to you." Chip grinned and got excited.

"You were taught by the best, so are we. Maybe one day we could be as good as Leanbow!" Udonna looked at Chip as he realised what he just said. I looked at Clare inquiringly but she was looking nervously at Udonna. She was staring at Chip in a way that suggested that she was surprised by him.

"Sorry, Udonna." Daggeron apologised as Udonna looked at him betrayed. I looked at him confused as the other rangers as he continued.

"I told Chip about your husband. Promised not to say a word." I looked at Udonna then at Daggeron then Clare then Chip feeling like my head was going to explode. _Too much new information in a short period of time! _I thought as Chip hurriedly added.

"And I didn't. Until now." Xander and the others had had enough of being confused so Xander asked on behalf of the rangers, and me.

"Someone wanna fill us in?" Udonna's betrayed look increased as she looked back at him and he proclaimed proudly.

"Udonna, he was a brave man. A hero." Udonna nodded and Clare gently put her hand on my arm before whispering in my ear.

"Uncle Leanbow died when Mum was sealing the gates to the Underworld." I looked at her with sadness and worry plastered on my face as if it was a sign saying 'Hit me!' in red marker pen.

"Perhaps it's time they learned about him." Daggeron finished and Udonna looked down as she spoke.

"Yes." Her voice was soft then she paused and looked at us all.

"It's time we told you the whole story." she finished then we all looked at each other. I thought for a minute before I felt something crawling up my back. I hoped to high heaven it wasn't a spider.

"Clare, be truthful. Have I got something crawling up my back?" I asked her quietly as the others got up she nodded then slowly said.

"You have a spider on your back." I gripped my legs tightly in my hands and squeaked.

"Get it off, please!" She flicked it off and I shuddered rubbing my arms and legs. Clare chuckled as she got up and helped me up.

"I hate spiders." I told her and she laughed making Chip and the others look at us.

"It's not funny!" I huffed folding my arms in annoyance. Udonna and Daggeron looked at us and Clare giggled.

"She freaked out because she had a spider on her back." The rangers teased me while Daggeron and Udonna smiled gently at me. Chip smiled and offered me his hand. I took it with a smile and small blush. Clare grinned as we got back to Rootcore and pulled me into the seat next to her when we reached the balcony with the others. Chip and the others either stood or sat as Udonna started the story.

"Before the great war, Leanbow and I lived happily with our baby. His name was Bowen." She smiled as she mentioned her husband and child. I rested my head against Clare's shoulder as she hugged me to her side. Daggeron continued.

"Leanbow was my mentor." He said then stopped like Udonna probably remembering the happier times then their smiles dropped and they spoke of the great war.

"The forces of evil attacked and we fought them on all fronts. Leanbow fought bravely but Morticon and his troops were too strong." He paused and I whispered to Clare.

"Who's Morticon?" Daggeron must of heard me because he told me that Morticon was the leader of the armies of the Underworld. I nodded moving closer to Clare slightly as he continued.

"We needed a plan, so Leanbow met with Niella and myself." he told us of the meeting between him, my uncle and my mother. Udonna then smiled and said.

"He always did things his way." I smiled slightly with Clare at the mention of Leanbow's stubbornness, something he shared with his wife.

"I remember and it was always the honourable way." Daggeron commented then continued with the story.

"Niella and I prepared for the final battle when we were joined by someone we thought was our friend." His voice held stone when he spoke of the traitor. But Chip, being ever the confused one, asked.

"But I thought Calindor was your enemy?" Udonna nodded confirmed it.

"He is, and having once been a dear friend. It made the betrayal cut all the more deeper." She no longer had a smile in her voice nor on her face as she spoke about Calindor then continued with the story.

"When the battle was taken to the surface world, I knew the forces of darkness would be after our child. Bowen, born of magical blood would have the power and the potential to stop their evil domination." I felt my heart ache as I thought of Daggeron carrying a crying baby away from Udonna as her husband ran with his comrades into battle.

"As I left with Bowen I was attacked by Calindor." Daggeron spat the traitors name like it was poison in his mind. I shuddered with tears slowly filling my eyes as I closed them and pictured the scenes.

"Dark magic gave Calindor more power than ever. In the end our magics collided and we were both cursed." Daggeron finished with a short paused before mentioning baby Bowen.

"As for Bowen, we now know that Phineas found him and brought him to the safety of the human world." Clare rubbed my arm comfortingly as I opened my eyes again then blink a couple of times so I could see through the tears that were slowly disappearing.

"So your son is alive? Somewhere." Maddie said causing Udonna to smile and nod.

"Yes, somewhere." She paused just as I thought the story was over. It wasn't.

"Leanbow led the fight and banished the armies of darkness to the Underworld. Then he continued the battle behind the gate alone." I raised my head and looked at Clare. She nodded before I asked.

"He- He asked Niella to seal him in there? With all those creatures that have escaped?" Udonna looked me in the eye then nodded before commenting that my voice sounded croaky.

"Leanbow and Niella gave their lives to save us all." She finished and I shrank back to curling into the side of my sister who comfortingly held me while trying to calm me.

"Their sacrifice will not be in vain." Xander said rising from his seat. Vida followed suit.

"They will be remembered." Chip agreed saying.

"We won't stop until there is peace in both worlds." Then Nick yelped in pain clutching his head making us all look at him.

"Koragg wants to fight." He told us and we nodded. I got up out of my sister's protesting grip.

"We are ready." Daggeron told him but Nick shook his head.

"No, not you Daggeron. You are to meet with Imperious separately. To finish off an old battle." Then he walked over to the other rangers as Udonna protested.

"This is surely a trap." She pointed out but the rangers weren't hearing any of it.

"We're still going. I think it's time for pay back." Maddie explained I nodded.

"I'm coming too." Chip and Daggeron to stop but I warned them.

"Try stop me and you'll find an arrow shaped hole in your favourite pair of shorts." They backed off straight away and Nick gave me a small smile as he said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for this." we nodded then followed him towards the brooms. Clare jogged behind us and grabbed my hand.

"Are you crazy?!" She asked me in a loud whisper. I shook my head surprised by her reaction. she grabbed my shoulders a shook me slightly.

"You could get hurt! Did you learn nothing from your last encounter with Koragg?! You could get crush like a bug!" She snapped and I gently removed her hands from my arms.

"Clare. Chill. I'm going to be fine. Just keep Udonna and yourself safe and out of trouble." I told her sounding like the older out of the two for once. she gaped at me as I gently kissed her cheek then left with the others. We met Koragg, already in our battle gear, and prepared to fight.

"Alright, what do you want?" Nick asked the knight wolf who in turn responded with.

"Your legend warrior power." We all made noises of disbelief then individual comments then they morphed into their legend modes.

"Excellent! Your new magic is strong. That's why I must have it!" Koragg growled and I chose that instead of using my bow I was going to use my sword and dagger. Then we attacked. When I swung my sword and dagger as one landed a blow with my dagger but Koragg blocked my sword then pushed it back. My hood that had been covering my face in a shadow fell back as I groaned in pain on the floor near where the others were fighting.

"Anita!" Vida yelled and the other continued to fight as she helped me up.

"He's stronger. He's stronger than before." I said and put my nerves into action joining the fray once again until he forced us back saying.

"Give me your legend warrior power. The Master will grant you a place at his side and you! Mystic Archer, if you join us he will teach magic you have only dreamed of." I gritted my teeth a seethed.

"Yeah in my nightmares!" then the rangers launched their attacks on their mystic loin staffs.

"May I?" I asked them and they nodded. I lifted my sword into the air and ordered.

"Celestial Sword! Starlit Strike!" I swung my sword across his chest sending him flying backwards. The others asked me how I did that.

"It doesn't hurt to have a few books on hand on a stormy night, rangers." I told them with a smile and a wink. Then we launched head first straight into battle but a creature unlike any I had ever seen appeared and knock Nick off his feet as he charged at Koragg. we ran to his side and Chip and I stood in front ready to protect our friends. The creature that had attacked Nick spoke with an inhuman voice.

"You're all mine Rangers!" It shrieked in it's many voice that clashed like a concord on a piano. Nick got up and said what we were all thinking.

"That is one ugly monster. Come on guys! Lets show it!" Then the rangers launched their attacks followed by my Starlit Strike. The creature countered it and sent it back at us injuring us badly. Then as we got up again it attacked making us fall once more and Koragg cast a dark seal round us taking us to the Underworld...


	12. Chapter 12

The Archer in the Woods 12

_3rd Person _

The Rangers landed with a thud on the bottom of the pit that was the Underworld. They were swarmed by numerous Hidiacs, too many to fight off although they tried. Anita Struggled against her two holders but they were dragging her towards Imperious who looked at her with a sneer. The Hidiacs positioned the rangers on sand podiums as Imperious grabbed Anita by the arm, twisted it round her back and held her so she couldn't move away from him.

"Archer!" Chip snapped as Imperious held his fan to Anita's throat. Fear gripped her very being having experienced what his fan could do.

"So nice of you to bring me the gift of your legend powers." Imperious taunted the still rangers who were confined to their stands by dark magic forcefields.

"You not getting anything from us!" Vida snapped looking disgusted at Imperious. Imperious gave an evil smirk as he said innocently.

"Oh, it's not for me. It for the master!" Then a red eye appeared in the small hole in the floor and it sent beams of red dark magic up into the air. The ranger looked at it fearfully.

"That's the thing Leanbow sacrificed himself to defeat!" Nick announced pointing at the hole. Koragg winced at the name and repeated it. Anita stared at him and begged mentally.

_"Koragg, please. You must stop this madness. Deep down you know it isn't right." _Koragg looked at her as Imperious snapped at him.

"That name is not spoken here!" Then Imperious turned his attention back to the rangers and hissed.

"Now, you will give the Master the power to rise up and concur!" Then he used this fan to cast a spell to drain the mystics of their magic. Anita witnessed this and struggled against Imperious grip even if it caused her little pain as she snapped.

"No!" The rangers felt pain rip through their very cores as they magic was sucked from them like a vampire would suck blood from a human being.

"How delightful!" Imperious grinned and Anita looked at him with tears in her eyes. She was hurting because her friends were in terrible pain and she could hear it in their cries.

"Imperious please! I'm being you! Let them go!" She cried begging her captor to see mercy. Imperious twisted her arm further round her back increasing her own pain and snapped.

"Your pleas are useless the wishes of the master must be for-filled." Anita looked back at her friends wishing with all her heart and soul that she could think of some way to help them. Her prayers were answered when Koragg spoke up.

"They can not defend themselves! There is no honour in this defeat." This caused Imperious to snap.

"Stop that foolish babbling! This is our day of victory!" Anita thanked Koragg for trying but Koragg told her that he didn't do it to help them. Imperious tightened his grip on the girls arm before dragging her forward and proclaim to the whole pit.

"This is the end of the mystic force!" He cackled twisting Anita's arm so much that she felt like it was going to brake. Then, as Anita would put it, an angel of mercy appeared crying.

"Stop!" The spell on the rangers was gone and now stood in front of them was a fierce Udonna.

"Udonna." Madison said weakly spitting out the hair from her mouth. Udonna faced Imperious and Anita, a small glimpse of shock in her eyes as she saw Anita in Imperious's clutches. Imperious swatted Udonna's wand away in anger by her appearance in their 'victory'.

"How touching. The sorceress comes to save her little rangers." Imperious glanced at the frightened girl in his grasps then hisses to her.

"How unfortunate she won't be able to save you." Anita struggled again but was unsuccessful.

"Now you shall feel the wrath of the master!" Udonna looked slightly confused before the Master used his dark magic to torture her from the inside.

"No!" Anita's scream bounced off the walls of the Underworld along with the rangers as she watched her aunt go through the same torture she had endured in her first meeting with Imperious. Silent screams ripped through Udonna as the master threw her to floor while memories assaulted Koragg's mind making him realise that the woman being tortured, right in front of him, was his wife! Imperious cackled as he watched Udonna's pain, Anita's pain and the pain of the rangers giving him a cruel and twisted delight.

"Behold her destruction!" Imperious cackled and Koragg finally decided to do something. He drew his sword as he ran towards Udonna, knocking Imperious and Anita over- freeing Anita- as he yelled.

"Udonna!" He leapt into the air before bringing his sword down. Anita flinched hoping with all that was in her that he hadn't brought his sword down on her aunt. She looked and found her aunt alright and staring at where Koragg was supposed to have been but found a mysterious warrior in his place.

"No! It can't be!" Imperious exclaimed baffled. Anita stared at him wondering why he looked familiar in his armour then he powered down to reveal a face she remembered.

"Leanbow?" Udonna asked peering at the figure who was looking sternly. Then she smiled getting up then ran over to her dear husband.

"Oh Leanbow, could it really be you?"She asked with a bright smile as they embraced each other. Anita struggled to get up and rubbed her arm where it was sore. She smiled slightly as the rangers became free and her aunt and uncle broke apart but held hands as if they were afraid to let go of the other for too long. The rangers regrouped staring at the happy couple.

"I don't know how to explain. But it's true, I'm alive." Leanbow smiled at his wife who smiled back with love and joy lighting her features that soon became cold as Imperious spoke up.

"Leanbow survived but not Solaris Knight." Anita looked at him, cold hard fury lighting her eyes.

"What did you do to Daggeron?" She growled menacingly at the mummy. The group looked at her as Imperious answered her question.

"Used Chimera to destroy him and his pathetic feline friend." Anita gritted her teeth and clenched her fists so tight that her nails had started to dig into her own palms. Then Imperious rose from the ground and cried.

"Now to finish what I started!" Leanbow pulled Udonna behind him as Imperious shot a spell at him. Leanbow deflected it then Hidiacs started to descend. Anita morphed and drew her bow.

"Go! I'll buy you some time!" She ordered the group. Leanbow nodded and transported the rangers, his wife and himself somewhere safe. The battle of Anita against the armies of the Underworld was one that if told would inspire the hearts of many brave men and women but just as Anita defeated the last Hidiac that attacked her Imperious, Necrolai and Chimera attacked and injured her deeply so that they could take her to watch her friends die. Anita was pushed by Chimera forward as they arrived and found the rangers and Leanbow.

"Archer!" The rangers yelled as she stumbled and fell to knees soon losing the strength to even hold that position. Chip ran forward and picked her up as their enemies appeared and headed for them. Chip carried Anita a safe distance away before the battle between the rangers and Chimera began and Leanbow was abducted and taken back to the Underworld. Then, as Chimera was about to attack the Rangers and a wound/unconscious Anita, Solaris Knight appeared riding a pure white stallion with a horn, yes a unicorn, called Brightstar who transported the rangers back to the human world. Chimera followed but grew in size. Nick combined with Brightstar in their titan mode as Anita stirred.

"What...?" She mumbled and Chip was at her side immediately, followed by the others.

"What happened? The last I remember... Holy hell! What is Nick doing?!" She asked staring at Nick but the rangers told her that they would explain later as they titan'd up and combined to make the mystic dragon. She watched them fight Chimera only for the dragon to be destroyed with in the first two hits. Anita struggled to her feet despite her body screaming in protest and stumbled over to them.

"Are you alright?!" She asked them falling to her knees before them. They nodded then the familiar voice ordered Nick to get up as he fell. They turned and saw Koragg.

"Koragg!?" The group asked then looked at each other. Chip crawled to Anita's side and tried to protect her from a non-existing threat. Soon, when Nick and Koragg started to battle, they were on the same level as the others and fighting to the death.

"They're evenly matched." Anita stated as Chip supported her as they ran to watch closer to the match. Koragg disarmed Nick giving chance to reclaim his sword.

"There were so manly times you could of destroyed us! But you didn't! Tell me why!" Nick ordered anger and distress in his voice.

"I know why." Madison stated calmly.

"There's part of him that's still good." She continued.

"A part that's still Leanbow." Xander finished for her. Anita looked at chip who was staring straight at Nick, her eyes glued to her friend and uncle.

"I-I..." She stuttered loosing all thought of how to act. Chip looked at her and her lip quivered and she covered her mouth trying not to cry. Chip held her firmly as she couldn't contain her tears any longer. Nick was on the ground in pain and Koragg was going to finish him.

"You have fought with honour but now the battle is over. Since you have proven to be a worthy a opponent I shall grant you a swift end." The rangers looked at each other then ran with Anita towards the two as Udonna appeared screaming.

"Leanbow stop!" Koragg's head whipped round to see her and the other rangers.

"Don't do it!" She screamed again then ran to her husband and yanked down his sword. The rangers watched as Udonna spoke softly to the knight.

"This is Bowen, your child." She told him with a small at Nick. The rangers shared looks as Udonna continued.

"Our child." Anita looked between her aunt, uncle and Nick her head spinning slightly from all this new information. Nick, as baffled as the others got up asking.

"What are you saying?" Udonna turned to the teen and smiled as she explained.

"You were with me all a long and I never knew. It's truly magical." Anita put her hand on her heart and smiled slightly this scene warmed the heart and soul, a mother being reunited with her long lost son the baby she never got to raise. A truly magical scene. Koragg put away his sword and hesitantly touched Nick's cheek.

"My... My son...?" Koragg backed away before transforming back into Leanbow. The rangers smiled and Chip said.

"And I thought my family reunions were weird." Anita elbowed him gently with a mock-scold.

"You'll ruin the moment." Chip put his arm round her and squeezed.

"I am your mother." Udonna insisted wanting her son to believe this for her families sake as well as hers.

"It's true, Nick. I knew there was a reason you came to Briarwood." Udonna paused watching her son's face as it confused itself.

"To fore-fill your destiny. The greatest wizard of them all." The rangers looked at each other in joy and happiness for their comrade. Then the ground shook as a creature rose from the ground. Nick pulled Udonna behind him and the rangers prepared to morph like Anita but Leanbow cast a freezing spell and barked.

"No!" They all looked at him as he walked forward explaining.

"This is my battle, I must finish what I started." Then he morphed into his ancient mystic mode as Anita asked him.

"Are you crazy?! If you take that... That thing on, you could die!" Leanbow agreed then walked towards it.

"No!" Nick screamed to his father as the group surged against the spell.

"Leanbow don't!" Udonna screamed trying to get through to her husband but still he ignored. The protest from the rangers and his family still did nothing to Leanbow as he fought the master and plunged into the pit. The last thing the group heard was Leanbow telling them.

"Power Rangers! Carry on my legacy!" Then he, and the master, were gone. The group just stared at the hole until the rangers legend powers were restored.

"Our legend warrior powers, they're back." Xander said but Udonna took a step forward, tears of sadness and happiness -happiness because she had found her baby, sadness because she had just lost her husband again- welled in her eyes as she said.

"But Leanbow's gone." Nick walked to her side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Anita bowed her head and Chip squeezed her in a gentle hug.

"We better get back to Rootcore, we have to fill Clare and Daggeron in on what's gone on." Vida said gravely and the others nodded. Anita limped behind the others trying to keep up but the swelling of her ankle was getting a bit tight. Chip looked back at her and saw he sitting on a boulder trying to heal her sprained ankle. Chip walked over to her and picked her up bridal style causing her to gasp slightly and put her arms round his neck telling him to put her down. Madison looked at them and tried not to laugh. A frankly bouncing gleeful Chip was carrying a frankly surprised and happy Anita.

"V, look behind." Madison said discreetly to her sister who looked and grinned trying not to giggle. Soon all rangers, except Nick and Udonna, were grinning at the scene behind them. Anita resting her head against Chip's shoulder with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face and Chip just smiles and looks down at the girl in his arms feeling incredibly lucky. When Xander whispers to Vida about Anita and Chip being a couple, she lets out a small laugh crossed with an excited squeal causing Nick and Udonna to look at her. She pointed at the couple behind the group and Nick grins giving his friend a thumbs up while Udonna can't help but smile and sighed slightly.

"If they're still like that when we get back to Rootcore I'm taking a photo." Madison said then explained that she was going to put in her scrap book. The group grinned at each other then arrived at Rootcore...


	13. Chapter 13

The Archer in the Woods 13

_Anita's POV_

Well, the rangers were sat in the main room of Rootcore the day after we found out that Nick was my and Clare's cousin and Udonna's son Bowen. We also told them that I was Clare's sister and I had been subjected to a massive telling off from my sister that left every member of Rootcore, except Udonna, absolutely shocked. I didn't even think she could get as angry as she did. When Clare checked me over to see if I had any injures, because Udonna had lost all her magic getting into the Underworld, she found that I had a sprained ankle, severely bruised muscles and several cuts, bruises and grazes.

"What did you do? Get trampled over by a herd of sheep?" Clare asked as she bandaged up my ankle.

"She fought against the armies of the Underworld to buy us some time to get to somewhere safe." Udonna said as she kept the male rangers out the room. I was in nothing but a pair of loose pyjama bottoms and my bra, I was thankful that my aunt was doing that.

"You did what?!" Clare asked raising her voice. I folded my arms in a huff and asked.

"Anyone else going to get me in to trouble?!" Madison poked her head up and said.

"I won't show Clare that picture of you and Chip then." Clare looked shocked and asked to see the picture. she smiled slightly and awed before pinching my cheek and saying.

"My little sister's in love." Then she got up and went to put the left over first aid away. I growled at Madison then Clare finally thought trough what she had said.

"Oh my goodness!" She cried and I thought something was wrong, so I quickly got up, grabbed a jumper, put it on and limped past Udonna and the boys and over to Clare who was in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?!" I asked worried only to find her smiling broadly.

"You're in love!" She said then hugged me tightly. I raised an eyebrow and pulled away.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded grinning.

"How could I not be? My little sister has a crush on-" I covered her mouth with my hand and hushed her.

"I don't want him to know!" I whispered and she nodded and smirked. Clare never smirked. Then again never did I. Clare put her arm round my waste then put one of mine round her neck.

"Come on sis. Back into bed and you're resting." I smiled slightly and leant against her as she helped me back to my room. Vida and Madison grinned at each other and said.

"Sisterly love." Clare and I grinned at them and they grinned back. Chip tried to make his way over to me but Udonna stopped him saying that I needed to rest but we looked at each other and sighed looking away.

"Come on, Udonna, remember what you used to do when your father would tell you and Leanbow to say goodbye?" Daggeron asked smiling slightly as Udonna nodded and said.

"Five minutes but that's all." She warned and we smiled and nodded. Clare helped me into bed and Chip sat in front of me carefully. We were left alone and Chip took my hand gently. He had taken to being extremely gentle with me since he had carried me home from the quarry.

"You don't always have to be this gentle with me." I told him with a smile. He blushed slightly and nodded.

"I know but I can't help it. To you're just so fragile and breakable and pretty and kind and smart." He went into a long list of traits that, apparently, I had until I gently put my finger to his lips silencing him. I moved my finger away shakily and whispered.

"Thank you but I'm not half the things you said. I'm not fragile and breakable and I'm certainly not pretty-"

"You are," He paused then said.

"Don't tell the others this but I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." I blushed brightly at the comment then kissed his cheek sweetly. Then Chip did something I never thought he'd do. He gently put his hand under my chin and held it still gently then he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine firmly but gently. I was stunned as I watched Chip close his eyes and kiss me a little firmer. I smiled slightly into the kiss and closed my eyes going to wrap my arms round his neck, even if my body was protesting slightly. Chip encircled me in his arms then the door opened to reveal my aunt, sister and our friends. Udonna was telling us.

"Time's u-" She stopped as she saw us and we quickly broke apart blushing brightly on both sides. The room was silent for a minute before Clare grinned and said.

"That was so cute!" I tried to not laugh at her comment as the others grinned and awed. Chip got up quickly and cleared his throat saying it was time for the rangers to go to work. They nodded still grinning and started to leave.

"See ya later Anita!" Vida called in a sing song voice and I grinned to myself as Chip waved with a smile. I waved back then Clare came in and tried to stop Udonna staring at me.

"Udonna? Udonna? Lights on, nobody's home." She said when her attempts did nothing. Daggeron stepped in and cleared his throat making her jump and snap out of it.

"D-did you see...?" She asked him weakly and he nodded taking her out the room with Clare who told me to rest and I was going to. With a great big fat grin plastered on my face. I was ecstatic as I slid into the warmth and snugness of my bed and closed my eyes. About an hour after; I had fallen asleep and Udonna had come in to check on me. She sat in front of me and ghosted her hand over my face affectionately like she did with Clare and the rangers when one was upset or needed to know that a mother-like figure was there for them. I stirred feeling her presence and smiled slightly at her.

"Hi aunty." I whispered causing her to smile softly and rest her hand on my head gently.

"Hello Anita, how are you feeling?" she asked and I gave her a small grin.

"Ecstatic." I stated with sleepy joy. My aunt smiled warmly and ran her hand through my hair comfortingly as she whispered.

"A girl's first kiss can do that to her. All your little peaks on the cheeks with Chip were friendly, showing the special bond you felt with him, and now you both know that you like each other more than friends." I smiled and nodded then a thought hit me and my smile dropped with a sigh.

"Do you think Mum and Dad would approve?" Udonna sighed and frowned. _I may have over-stepped a boundary _I thought as she stopped running her hand through my hair.

"I don't see why not. Chip is everything Niella hoped you and Clare would find in your 'boyfriends' as you call them now. Mathius, your father, would be trying to keep you and Chip away from each other if he was here, that's how protective he was of his daughters." I smiled and laughed slightly at what would have been my father's over-protectiveness.

"You miss them?" Udonna nodded with a soft sad smile.

"With all my heart and soul; but I have you, Clare and Bowen to keep me on my toes and soon Leanbow will be home." That's when things started getting awkward.

"Uh... Udonna, Not to be mean or anything but I don't think Uncle Leanbow's coming home." I didn't want to hurt her or sound nasty, I'd never want to hurt her or anyone of my friends/family, but it was the truth.

"I've had this conversation with Bowen." Udonna sighed and I and shook my head and muttered.

"Forget I said it." Then I closed my eyes and listened for any sign that Udonna was leaving. I was a little annoyed but I didn't know why. She sighed then whispered.

"Sleep tight, Clare will be in to bring you something to eat in a little while." Then I felt her stroke my cheek before she planted a small motherly kiss on my temple. I heard her get to the door before sighing then leaving then I fell back into an uneasy and fitful sleep...

_Clare's POV_

I was so happy you'd think I had been hyped up. My little sister was in love with one of our friends, who returned her feelings, we found our long-lost cousin and Udonna found her long-lost son! I was sat talking excitedly with an amused Daggeron when Udonna came in looking slightly saddened.

"What's the matter Udonna?" Daggeron asked when we looked at her. Udonna looked at us before saying.

"An awkward conversation that led to Anita getting upset with me." I looked confused then thought of what the awkward conversation could have been about. Mum and Dad. I smiled slightly and said.

"I'm sure she;s just tired from her injuries and everything that's been going on. she'll be as right as rain when she's all healed up." I guess that was what made me a positive person, looking on the lighter side of things even when it seemed hopeless. Udonna smiled and nodded with Daggeron and Jenji who had appeared.

That night when I heard gentle footsteps walk past my room, I knew who it was. I followed and found my sister sitting in a chair looking out the window deep in thought.

"What are you doing up on your ankle?" I asked quietly and she looked at me. Her eyes were red from crying and her skin was pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked going to her and kneeling next to her. Anita bit her lip before covering her face and braking down into tears. I was confused to what was making her act like this. I had never seen her act like this before. I gently hugged her and asked over and over what was wrong.

"W-what happened yesterday. I-I didn't think what I was doing! I could of died!" She sobbed and took a deep breath before asking me.

"What's wrong with me, Clare? I never used to be like this." I shook my head and rested my head on hers.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Nita. You're still discovering yourself and you just need to be guided for a little bit more that's all." I whispered to her and she hiccough while nodding which I thought was quite cute. I checked to see if we were still alone only to find Daggeron in the door way.

"Don't tell Udonna, please." We begged him and he promised he wouldn't before telling us to get back to bed. Anita wanted to spend the night with me, which she did, while apologising for being childish. I just smiled and told her.

"What are big sisters for?" Before we fell asleep in a comforting environment.


End file.
